


ABC Marvel

by billykxplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billykxplan/pseuds/billykxplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia por cada letra del abecedario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A es por Anticuado

**Author's Note:**

> He de aclarar que ésta historia ya va más avanzada en Amor Yaoi bajo el nombre de Billy Kaplan, soy la misma persona así que espero que no haya malentendidos.
> 
> En este recopilado es muy importante aclarar que se maneja luego de la batalla contra Ultron, la única diferencia es que el equipo no se separó y aún siguen viviendo felizmente en la torre Stark.
> 
> Hay pequeños que detalles que se aclararán conforme avance la historia.
> 
> La línea principal de la historia comienza a partir de la B.

 

 

El irritante sonido del despertador le hizo fruncir el ceño, no era necesario abrir los ojos para echarle un vistazo a los brillantes dígitos rojos, él sabía perfectamente que hora era, después de todo no tenía mucho que se había acostado.

 

Se había desvelado hasta el amanecer arreglando los desperfectos de su armadura, sin el reactor en su cuerpo y J.A.R.V.I.S. –ahora Visión- en Asgard, le tomaba un poco más el ejecutar el análisis “clínico” del nuevo traje en el que estaba trabajando, una nueva imagen, un sutil cambio en la distribución de los colores además de nuevas armas que había creado junto a Bruce, anteriores a Ultron, claro está.

 

Salió de su mar de recuerdos al sentir como un peso dejaba el otro lado de la cama, escuchó los sigilosos pasos de su amante dirigirse al baño, el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y finalmente el choque de las gotas con los azulejos de la regadera. Se quedó a la expectación de lo que vendría, sólo había podido escucharlo un par de veces, el sueño le cobraba factura demasiado rápido, privándole de la voz que comenzaba a tararear una vieja canción de esas que solía escuchar Howard cada vez que trabajaba.

 

Steve cantaba o al menos lo intentaba, deleitando a Tony con la gracia de su voz varonil, al principio se le escuchaba varios tonos más grave de lo habitual, después de todo, a diferencia del castaño, él ya llevaba horas acunado en los brazos de Morfeo.

 

La risa burlona de Stark no se hizo esperar, para su fortuna logró ahogarla con el almohadón de plumas que tenía al lado, aquella serenata era sumamente digna de estar a disposición de los millones de usuarios de Youtube. Sí bien, Tony podría ordenarle a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que grabara al soldado y luego lo publicara, pero era un celoso, un infante caprichoso que no compartía jamás sus juguetes con los demás. Aunque  eso no significaba que no fuera a grabarlo; así fue como con el respaldo de su nueva asistente virtual se dejó arrullar por la melodía del capitán hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

 

Lo siguiente que vio, para su desgracia, no era el cuerpo desnudo del imponente rubio, es más, ni siquiera logró vislumbrar algo en concreto, sólo una gran silueta borrosa que se movía de ventana en ventana, abriendo de par en par las cortinas para dejarle una buena ceguera, la luz era demasiado intensa para su gusto, debía pasar ya de medio día y la figura, que seguramente era Steve, seguía su rutina de traerle el desayuno, o lo que para Tony significaba desayuno, cabe decir que el soldado siempre ha odiado los casi nulos hábitos alimenticios del menor de los Stark, sin embargo no los aborrecía tanto como la inquebrantable racha victoriosa del mismo en las discusiones, en las que atacaba a sus malas costumbres y sus incoherentes argumentos en los cuales decía que era otra época y la gente ya no tenía tiempo para almorzar.

 

_“Adaptarse o morir”_

 

_“Morir es lo único que vas a conseguir si no comes, Tony.”_

 

Al final de la mayoría de esas tontas peleas, terminaban en la cama, deshaciéndose de la _tensión_.

 

Tony ya estaba en ella, retorciéndose como gusano, envolviéndose cuanto podía entre las sábanas para evitar tanta iluminación que le azotaba de golpe, Steve, irritado por su infantil comportamiento le arrancó las mantas  y las botó hasta el otro extremo de la cama. El castaño le miró molesto, e hizo un sonido que podría tomarse como gruñido, pero increíblemente no se estaba quejando, sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada, que aún seguía con estragos del brutal destello de luz que anteriormente recibió.

 

Steve le sonrió y le susurró los buenos días, tardes…Según el caso, y antes de que el otro pudiera reclamarle le robó un casto beso en los labios, otro en la marca que hace unos días había dejado en su cuello y de repente Tony sintió un extraño peso detrás de su oreja.

 

—Pero ¿qué…?

 

—Se ve incluso más linda que en el jardín. —Stark estaba seguro que la sonrisa que acababa de darle el soldado le había aturdido incluso más que el rayo de sol de hace unos momentos.

 

Inseguro y con ayuda del tacto dio con lo que parecía ser una margarita de esas que Pepper había plantado en su corta estancia en la torre, la flor era realmente hermosa, e impredecible para el capitán, volvió a colocarla en donde el otro lo había hecho. Un fuerte sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y poco a poco se adueñó del resto de su cara, sentía su rostro tan caliente que creía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le explotaría matando así el ambiente tan romántico que se había instalado en la habitación.

 

Orgulloso y aun así fracasando enormemente en el intento de alejar el nerviosismo que tal escena le traía a su cuerpo, bebió de la taza con café que el rubio había dejado en la mesita de al lado de la cama, tomó el par de aspirinas junto al pequeño vaso de agua que las acompañaba, y se levantó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, evitando olímpicamente al otro en su camino, lamentablemente los poderosos brazos del “invitado no deseado” se adueñaron de su cintura, obligándole a voltear y mirarle a los ojos, afortunadamente reaccionó y le empujó, huyendo a refugiarse tras la puerta.

 

Tras calmar su agitada respiración debido al bochorno y escuchar el sonido de los pasos del sujeto alejarse hasta perderse por el pasillo, suspiró aliviado.

 

—¿Por qué me fui a enamorar de un hombre tan cursi y **_anticuado_**? Oh, cierto, el tipo viene de los cuarenta.

 

_Mierda._

 

* * *

 

El día siguió su curso, trabajó un rato más en el taller y luego salió a ver la segunda ronda de entrenamiento, ahora no sólo tenían que cuidar de los gemelos, un tipo bastante torpe pero inimaginablemente útil en cuanto a escabullirse en lugares pequeños, se había unido también al equipo, trayendo consigo a la hija del _“mejor amigo de su padre”._

 

En efecto, la primera vez que Hank Pym entró a la torre, sus ojos emanaban resentimiento ante el castaño, los recuerdos de trabajar con Howard salían a flote, bastó una charla con Scott para olvidar el pasado y una con Tony para volver a odiarlo.

 

El científico amenazó con sacar a Hope del equipo, era peligroso y no quería perder a la segunda mujer que más amaba, no se lo permitiría, pero, para sorpresa de todos también  tomó a Lang de la camisa y con sus dos _tesoros,_ se encaminó hacia la salida, misma que le fue cerrada en la cara por orden de Tony. Hubo una discusión que terminó gracias a la intervención del capitán que prometía proteger a su hija e incluso a Scott de cualquier peligro que se les presentara, Hank conmovido por el lenguaje usado por el capitán, accedió, no sin antes dejarle bien en claro que la salud y bienestar de su hija estaba en sus manos y únicamente en las suyas ya que el excéntrico Stark no le inspiraba nada de confianza, era de esperarse, después de todo tuvo un _hijo genocida_.

 

—¿La palabrería del año del caldo funciona a la perfección con los viejos no?

 

El mayor de los alterados se rio ante las palabras del castaño, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su hermana por su impertinencia, ambos se alejaron junto a los nuevos integrantes del equipo, dejando así a dicho capitán y al hombre de palabras _de hierro_.

 

—Se llaman modales, Tony. ¿En serio creías que hablándole así al doctor Pym, quedarían como los mejores amigos e irían a tomar un trago?

 

—¿Quieres un trago? porque ahora que lo mencionas, yo sí.

 

—¿Cuándo vas a madurar, Stark?

 

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan **anticuado** , _anciano_? —Al no recibir por respuesta más que una mirada de desaprobación, continúo. —Ahora comprendo porque se entienden, tú y el viejo. Si no me equivoco, y nunca lo hago, ¿son de la misma época, no?

 

Eso fue todo, una nueva y mucho más intensa discusión se llevó a cabo, se gritaban tanto que parecía una guerra civil, algunos quisieron intervenir pero fueron detenidos por la espía y el halcón, tenían que arreglar sus diferencias solos, aunque les tomara una eternidad.

 

El enfrentamiento terminó de manera abrupta, con Tony azotando la puerta luego de un rato y Steve desquitando su furia con los distintos artefactos que el otro había fabricado para que practicaran, afortunadamente Sam corrió en su auxilio y propuso que pelearan entre ellos para liberar tensión y empezar a calentarse.

 

_Mala idea._

 

Un demacrado equipo de nuevos vengadores se dirigió a cenar fuera de la torre y perderse lo que duraba noche, definitivamente estar en el edificio con esos dos en ese estado iba a matarlos, además no creían que fueran a asesinarse si los dejaban solos, después de todo necesitaban _privacidad_.

 

En el lugar de los hechos, como le decía burlonamente Clint, tanto el soldado y el mecánico se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos, frustrándose en cada uno de sus intentos por olvidar la disputa ocupándose con algo más.

 

Ambos sabían que la habían cagado pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso, especialmente Tony, el orgullo era más fuerte que él. Bueno…Sólo un poco, porque si de verdad fuera tan orgulloso no estaría espiándole por medio de las cámaras que tenía en todo el edificio, F.R.I.D.A.Y. y su artificial instinto femenino, le había sugerido que preparara o al menos lo intentara, una disculpa ya que cómo era más que obvio que él no sería el primero en bajar la cabeza y arrepentirse, el rubio iba decidido, rumbo al taller para disculparse y de paso, hablar.

 

El pánico lo invadió por breves instantes, pero se controló a tiempo de que le diera un ataque de ansiedad, se había quedado en blanco, pensó y pensó, pero para cuando su cerebro conectó e hizo click con su razonamiento, el enorme ramo de flores que le impedía la vista a su portador le desconectó nuevamente.

 

El recuerdo de la margarita que había puesto en su oreja y que luego a manos de Tony había sido trasladada en un pequeño florero a su taller, le saludaba desde la esquina del escritorio, los colores se le subieron y le costó un montón enfocar nuevamente la vista al arreglo floral, una nota se asomaba de entre un par de rosas rojas, estaba algo inclinada pero se podía leer un _“lo siento”_ en letra manuscrita, la misma de Steve.

 

Los irises chocolate de Tony se encontraron con los zafiros de Steve, y  ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa, hablaron un rato y cada uno se disculpó a su manera, unos cuantos besos cerraron el tratado de paz y finalmente, ya llegada la noche, se percataron de su soledad en la torre, el rubio se preocupó en un principio, pero la sonrisa pícara del más bajo le hizo pensar en que podrían hacer para llenar el “vacío” dejado por su equipo.

 

Y así entre risitas coquetas de parte de ambos, el capitán llevo en brazos al hombre que tanto le hacía perder los estribos, ese que tanto amaba, ese que le pedía a gritos que dejara de ser tan _anticuado_ , hasta cuando se estaba disculpando.

 

Pese a todo, no es como si pudiera aprender a vivir como si no se hubiese congelado, pero no importaba, a Tony así le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a volverlo paleta nuevamente si se atrevía a cambiar. 


	2. B es por Babysister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott no encuentra niñera para su pequeña Cassie por lo que recurre a un par de vengadores en busca de ayuda. ¿Quiénes serán?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babysister significa niñera en español.
> 
> A partir de ésta letra empieza la línea principal de la historia.

**_B es por...Parte I: Babysister_ **

 

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba en la habitación, si bien y gracias al Capitán, Scott Lang ahora vivía en la torre de los vengadores y aunque esto para muchos fuera una ventaja le comprometía enormemente a ser incapaz de negarse a alguna de las peticiones de sus ahora anfitriones, bueno no es que le pidieran cosas bochornosas o que hiciese alguna actividad denigrante, por lo regular le pedían ayuda con el traslado de lo que necesitaran en el entrenamiento, que les acompañara a ciertos lugares o incluso pedían su apoyo en una que otra misión. Precisamente por eso último es que estaba en este lío, es que no podía rechazar semejante oferta, no sonaba tan tentador como cualquiera hubiera pensado, pero la situación era que  Sam Wilson después de mucho tiempo tenía una misión oficial y _super secreta,_ Steve le había dado la oportunidad de escoger a cualquier miembro del equipo como su compañero, el equipo se mantuvo imperturbable, pues tenían la idea de que Falcón iría sin dudas con el Capitán, más sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando el elegido para cumplir con la tarea fue el recién llegado Ant Man.

 

Las manos le sudaban consecuencia de su extremo nerviosismo, tal y como en ese momento que había sido escogido, ganándose cada una de las miradas atentas del nuevo grupo de vengadores, Scott respiró y exhaló tratando de calmarse una y otra vez, en aquella instancia fue porque estaba emocionado, en cambio ahora estaba entrando en pánico. Tenía que cuidar a su pequeña Cassie durante todo el fin de semana en el que casualmente tenía que estar del otro lado del mundo cumpliendo una misión.

 

_Mierda._

 

Maldecía mentalmente, estaba perfectamente claro que no dejaría a su hija al cuidado del despistado Luis y su equipo de _“saqueo bien intencionado”_ , no es que desconfiara, por algo eran grandes amigos, si no que bueno…Eran _ellos._

 

Intentó acudir a Hank por auxilio el cual le fue negado tanto por él cómo por su hija Hope, ambos estarían bastante ocupados metidos en la empresa arreglando que todo el papeleo estuviera en regla ahora que el doctor Pym estaba a cargo, _bueno a medias_ , ya que realmente la dirección de la compañía caía sobre los hombros de la fémina.

 

_Entonces..._

 

_¿No iba pedirles a los héroes más poderosos de la tierra que fueran sus niñeras o sí?_

 

“No. ¿Tengo cara de que me gusten los niños?” Stark definitivamente se negó.

 

 “¿Acaso quieres que tu hija sea brutalmente asesinada?” Scott bien pudo tomar aquel comentario de la agente rusa como una broma, pero el perturbador intento de sonrisa que le dedicó al terminar la frase lo obligó a soltar un simple “ _Gracias”_ y salir rápidamente de ahí.

 

Pensó en pedírselo a Bruce Banner pero ni siquiera le conocía, el científico había tenido un pequeño _accidente_ relacionado con su _buen manejo del control de ira_ y se había auto exiliado del mundo por un tiempo. Fue entonces que a su mente llegó el gentil y atento capitán.

 

—Lo siento mucho Scott, pero me temo que estaré cuidando a un _niño_ mucho mayor, Tony estará trabajando en las nuevas mejoras para el equipo de entrenamiento y vigilaré que coma y duerma correctamente. Además de que debo estar monitoreando el avance de las misiones de Natasha y Bucky, el entrenamiento en conjunto de Visión y Thor, y ver como se complementan tú y Sam en el campo de batalla _.— Un marido demasiado ocupado_ , así fue como interpretó a Steve.

 

Estuvo a punto de agradecer por enésima vez en el día y darse la vuelta para volver por donde venía cuando la cálida voz del rubio le llamó.

 

—Pero puedes pedírselo a Clint, recuerdo que Nat una vez dijo que él era bueno con los niños—El atareado militar echó un vistazo a su lista de pendientes y le sonrió— Está libre, no tiene ninguna misión, estará de vuelta en la noche de su entrenamiento con los Maximoff.

 

Como si fuera un rayo de esperanza acompañado del bello canto celestial, aquellas palabras entraron por sus oídos y llenaron de alivio su corazón. Abrazó al soldado en señal de auténtico agradecimiento y se fue listo para alistar su traje y salir temprano por la mañana a su misión.

 

Ojalá esa satisfacción de dejar todo preparado para no tener que preocuparse le hubiera durado un poco más.

 

_Ojalá._

 

Pues cuando vio al arquero recargarse en el marco de la puerta con una expresión en su rostro en la que sólo se leía _“es una pena”_ supo que no se trataba de buenas noticias.

 

Una vocecilla bastante optimista la cual Scott ya hace tiempo que desconocía de su existencia le decía que todo estaba bien, que a lo mejor venía a decirle que el Capitán había cometido un error al decirle tal cosa, pero que él bien  podría tomar su lugar en la misión para que así pudiera quedarse en casa con Cassie.

 

_Sí, claro, eso debe ser._

 

—Me apena mucho tener que decírtelo tan precipitadamente pero hace un rato Natasha me llamó, hirieron a Bucky, no es nada grave pero iré como apoyo, con el brazo mecánico descompuesto y electrocutándole cada cierto tiempo no le sirve de mucho, así que iré a auxiliarlo a él y a terminar la misión con ella.—El halcón le dio una última mirada afligida, ya que de verdad le hubiera gustado cuidar de la pequeña, siempre había querido formar una familia y la oportunidad de convivir con un infante aunque no fuese suyo no se le presentaba nunca.

 

_¿Es en serio?_

 

—Oh, ya veo…Gracias por avisar, tendré que pedirle a su abuela que cuide a Cassie por unos días, estoy seguro de que le encantará. —Estaba mintiendosé a sí mismo y para Clint, él ya no hablaba ni por teléfono con su ex suegra, la mujer lo detestó desde que salía con su hija, por otro lado sus padres…Bueno no es como si les gustara que su hijo fuera un famoso ladrón. Pero no tuvo de otra, algo se tenía que inventar para que el rubio no le mirara con pena y le dedicara al menos una tímida sonrisa.

 

_En el blanco._

 

El agente le sonrió y se alejó de la puerta asintiendo como despedida, Scott le correspondió el gesto y cerró la puerta.

 

_¿Y ahora qué demonios hacía?_

 

Unos cuantos mensajes de texto en busca de ayuda bastaron para que su ex pareja le enviara el número del _amigable vecino*_ que cuidaba a Cassie cuando nadie más podía. Aun indeciso y con el pedazo de papel en mano se acercó al teléfono que estaba a disponibilidad de todos los habitantes de la torre, descolgó con la inseguridad temblándole en las manos, y antes de que terminara de marcar los dígitos la voz automatizada de F.R.I.D.A.Y le sobresaltó.

 

—Disculpe que me inmiscuya en sus asuntos señor Lang, pero si está tan preocupado puedo investigar un poco al niñero de su hija.

 

Antes de que el aludido pudiera aceptar eufóricamente al ofrecimiento de la IA, un acento bastante marcado resaltando por el tono grave de la voz de su propietario le hizo voltear de forma dramática.

 

—¿Aún no encuentras niñera para tu hija?—Scott quiso decir que ya tenía un niñero, aunque no confiara en él, pero antes de que pudiera contestar a su pregunta el alterado volvió a hablar. —El viejo nos contó que no podría ayudarte pero si quieres Wanda y yo la cuidaremos. Somos los únicos que estaremos el fin de semana en la torre.—El platinado miró a su gemela fruncir el ceño y soltar un bufido, hizo su mayor cara de cachorro y ésta cedió. —¡Será como en los viejos tiempos en Sokovia!

 

No tenía otra opción y mucho menos llamaría al chico que por las noches salía de casa con una capucha y una mochila bajo el brazo, él bien sabía que nadie salía en esas fachas a hacer cosas buenas a tan altas horas. Además de que F.R.I.D.A.Y. y su investigación le habían creado serias sospechas sobre ese muchacho así que sin más remedio, media hora después estaba en la sala de estar con su pequeña de la mano, dándoles las indicaciones necesarias a los gemelos. Besó la frente de la niña y salió con Sam al helipuerto para cumplir con su deber como héroe.

 

A Wanda le asustó el conejo diabólico que Cassie traía bajo el brazo, Pietro sólo rió y le dio un cumplido por tan original juguete. Sin duda sería un largo y curioso fin de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El vecino amigable es Peter Parker aka Spiderman.


	3. B es por Besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Capitán, cómo fue su primer beso?"

**_B es por Besos_ **

 

Bastante incómodos fueron esos quince minutos en los que Wanda, Pietro y Cassie intercambiaban miradas sin saber que decir o hacer, sólo observándose. Desde que Scott había partido con el moreno a su misión, la torre se había ido despidiendo de sus habitantes uno a uno, siendo los gemelos y la niña los únicos presentes, a excepción de Tony y Steve, quiénes desde hace un rato habían dejado de gritarse en el taller…

Al mayor de los Maximoff le dieron escalofríos de tan sólo imaginarse que estaban haciendo los líderes del equipo, así que para librarse de cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso y evitando así las altas probabilidades de un posible trauma, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se puso de pie. Ambas chicas le miraron interrogantes ya que sus movimientos rayaban en lo errático, delatando su nerviosismo, la alterada decidió echar un vistazo a la mente de su hermano y cuando supo el porqué de su extraño comportamiento le arrojó el cojín de uno de los tantos sofás de la lujosa sala en la cara. El platinado gruñó por tan repentina agresión pero luego sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al ver que aquello había hecho reír a la pequeña.

Fue entonces que entre los tres replantearon su situación, estaban en la base de los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra, solos, bueno casi, con la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no fuera peligroso cómo para que F.R.I.D.A.Y. los acusara con el Capitán.

Luego de meditarlo un rato decidieron hacer un maratón de películas y un mini torneo de videojuegos entre ellos, Cassie había resultado una niña con gustos fuera de lo normal, algo rudos y extraños para cualquier pequeña de su edad, con lo que Pietro estaba encantado, le recordaba mucho a su hermana durante su infancia, salvo que Wanda era más reservada y abrumadoramente tímida.

Quicksilver tenía la idea de que el poder convivir con la menor les regresaría por muy pequeñas que fuesen, las sensaciones que debido a ciertas manías del destino se les negaron, tenían un fin de semana para olvidar que eran vengadores, para dejar todas las preocupaciones y heridas del pasado a un lado y divertirse. Sonreír de la manera más pura que existe, cómo _niños_.

Fue así cómo luego de organizar su infantil e improvisado itinerario, _el mocoso veloz_ fue al supermercado en busca de chucherías para pasar el rato, para cenar ordenarían algo o incluso saldrían, algo se les ocurriría, ahora lo importante era tener algo para picar mientras jugaban.

Cuando el alterado llegó al lugar arrasó los pasillos de frituras y caramelos, no se molestaba en  cuanto pagaría, había sido lo suficientemente rápido y astuto cómo para tomar una de las tantas tarjetas de crédito de Tony; cuando subió discutiendo nuevamente con Steve por algo de café, estaban tan sumidos en aquella disputa sin sentido que no hicieron falta los poderes de Wanda para crear una distracción, así que sin seguir el plan, Pietro se arriesgó y ganó. Entre los tres culpables le suplicaron a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que no alertara al millonario sobre su pequeño robo, al final de cuentas no es como si fueran a gastarse miles de dólares… ¿O sí?

Tras diez forzosos minutos de espera en la fila, los ojos celestes del alterado pasaron de la linda cajera al ostentoso aparador de revistas que tenía a un lado, observó cada revista con detalle encontrando uno que otro libro de historietas que llamó su atención, más sin embargo ninguno logró atraparlo tanto como las letras neón de la revista para chicas, de esas que hace unos cuantos años vio comprar a su hermana, no es que a él le gustaran esas cosas, pero hubo un tiempo, una semana para ser exactos, en el que Wanda quiso adaptarse a lo que comúnmente les gustaba a las chicas a esa edad. Fracasó totalmente pero que no se diga que no hizo el intento.

En fin, sin pensarlo dos veces e ignorando al escultural modelo que posaba en la portada la depositó sin mucha delicadeza en el carrito y avanzó por fin para que le cobrasen. Soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando vio la cantidad que marcaba el ticket, había gastado menos de cincuenta dólares, así que Stark ni siquiera lo notaría. Luego de un último chequeo al papel, notó un número mucho más largo y a pluma, rodeado por unos cuantos corazones junto al nombre de la chica en cursivas. _Crystalia Amaquelin*_ _._ Ésta le sonrió con coquetería cuando enfocó su mirada nuevamente en ella, le correspondió la sonrisa de igual forma por cortesía y porque tenía una reputación que mantener. Nadie podía enterarse de que le empezaba a gustar _tirar para el otro lado_ , seguía siendo heterosexual, bueno casi, además era una muchacha bonita, encajaba en su tipo. Tal vez haría una excepción y le llamaría.

Cuando la estela azulina atravesó la sala, Wanda y Cassie gritaron por el sobresalto, estaban a mitad de una película de miedo y a su _considerado_ hermano se le había ocurrido que crear un viento luminoso, agregándole un sonido gutural, para anunciar su rápida llegada había sido buena idea. Recibiendo otro cojinazo y el ceño fruncido de la pequeña en señal de desaprobación, Pietro comenzó a sacar las compras y colocarlas en la mesita de centro que tenía al frente, sin estorbar lo más mínimo entre la pantalla y la vista de las chicas, estaba claro que no regresarían la película y que lo matarían si se atravesaba tapándoles la pantalla luego de haberlas asustado.

Los ojos de la _bruja_ se abrieron en completa sorpresa, ¿Qué era _eso?_ ¿Y por qué estaba junto a su amado chocolate amargo? Su hermano quién aun intentaba atar cabos para descubrir al idiota que había invocado al espíritu en la película notó cómo la pesada mirada de su gemela le atravesaba como si fuesen _balas_ , era tan ruda que dolía. Agradecía mentalmente a todos los dioses que Cassie estuviera en medio de él y Wanda, si algo sabía es que el brillo rojo escarlata en los ojos de la castaña no significaba nada bueno. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicar de dónde provenía el dichoso objeto cuando la gemela menor habló.

—Pietro Django Maximoff, ¿me quieres explicar qué diablos es _esto_?—Con la dichosa revista en mano, tanto la pequeña rubia y el alterado voltearon a verle con terror. _Sin duda daba más miedo que el monstruo de la película_ , pensaron los dos. La aludida notó el gesto en ambos y suavizó el tonó de su voz de acuerdo a su semblante, ahora lucía más tranquila pero su rostro conservaba su molestia.

—Es para Cassie — Atinó a decir Pietro, ahora fue el turno de las féminas de mirarlo, ésta vez con una gran interrogante adornando sus caras.

—¿Te das cuenta que es demasiado pequeña cómo para interesarse en esto no? Además, dudo mucho que éstas cosas le gusten, eso de _¿cómo fue tu primer beso?_ Incluso puede que le asqueé. —Cassie rió mientras asentía, el cuestionado bajó la mirada apenado antes de excusarse.

—Pensé que sería divertido, ya sabes, volver a ser unos críos, contar nuestras experiencias…Hablar sobre chicos…—Soltó una sonora carcajada sin poder terminar, las chicas le siguieron, ya que el gracioso movimiento de cejas que hizo al final de la frase les había divertido mucho.

—¡Hagámoslo! En la portada dice que trae tests y juegos para hacer con amigas, ¡Será divertido!— Al ver a la pequeña tan animada, los alterados sonrieron, hicieron un espacio en el centro de  la mesa de cristal dejando ahí la revista, le pidieron a la IA que encendiera las luces y quitara la película y se dieron paso _al ritual de las_ _chicas preadolescentes._

—A ver…Aquí dice que lo primero que debemos hacer es contar cómo fue que sucedió nuestro primer beso, con lujo de detalles. —El alterado empezó a leer en voz alta para las dos chicas, Cassie soltó una risita y Wanda se sonrojó. Las llamas azules en los ojos de Pietro cobraron vida en busca de quién había sido el malnacido que había profanado los labios de su hermana.

—No creo que un languetazo del perro de mi tía cuente ¿o sí?—La niña al notar el semblante asesino del platinado habló para aligerar el ambiente. Los gemelos negaron divertidos ante lo dicho y luego Wanda habló, asegurándose de fijar a su hermano al suelo con sus poderes evitando así que saliera como un rayo a matar al _no tan afortunado_ que le había dado su primer beso de verdad.

—Pues…Mi primer beso real fue…Umm ¿romántico?, me lo dieron hace poco de hecho. Luego de la batalla contra Ultron en Sokovia, Visión y yo comenzamos a frecuentarnos mucho, charlábamos luego de cada entrenamiento, me preguntaba de la vida y su grandeza. Recuerdo que me decía que los humanos eran unos seres maravillosos por poseer la capacidad de desarrollar una amplia gama de sentimientos tales como eran el odio y el amor. De éste último la conversación nos llevó a las muestras de afecto y de ahí tuve que explicarle que eran los besos…—Pietro seguía adherido al piso en completo estado de cólera, ¿Cómo era posible que el Wall-E rojo hubiera logrado engatusar a su inocente hermanita? Ese estúpido robot mitad asgardiano se las pagaría.—Fue ahí cuando al entender su significado me besó.

Wanda descongeló a su gemelo, no sin antes advertirle mentalmente que si le hacía algo al androide lo odiaría de por vida, así que resignado y tragando con dificultad ante la visión de tortura que se ésta le había introducido en su mente suspiró completamente derrotado.

—Mi primer beso tal vez se hubiese parecido un poco a éste si Pietro no hubiera estado ahí, ¡de entrometido y sobreprotector como siempre!—La castaña le miró mal y acusado rodó los ojos para disimular la sonrisa burlona que amenazaba con surcar sus labios.

—¡Qué lindo! Espero mi primer beso sea así de tierno—El sonrojo se adueñó primero de las mejillas hasta envolver por completo el rostro de la involucrada ante el inocente comentario que Cassie le daba, ahora que lo pensaba, todo sonaba tan estúpidamente cursi que la atontaba. Ella no podía estar enamorada. 

—Si…Bien…Veamos…Mi primer beso…A decir verdad no recuerdo con quién fue, he besado a tantas chicas que…—La altanera plática del único hombre en la sala fue interrumpida por un revistazo directo en la cara que le hizo sobarse la nariz por el fuerte golpe que entre ambas chicas le habían propinado.—Lamento no poder contar una historia rosa y llena de florecitas cómo las que les gustan, pero es la verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo bien a la chica, me gustaba la besé y ya.

—Hombres…—El murmullo molesto de ambas no se hizo esperar. Sólo bastaba un chico para romper la encantadora atmósfera que había creado el relato de Wanda. Al menos podían fingir que no había dicho nada y seguir con lo demás que decía la revista, puede que Pietro se diera cuenta de su error y actuara como una niña para repararlo, haciendo más divertida la tarde de paso.

—¡Hey!…Correcaminos, vigila más a tu hermana, ¡está pervirtiendo a mi hijo!—El Capitán se llevó una mano a la frente golpeándosela, no creía que Tony fuera tan inmaduro como para emitir semejante comentario.

—Saldremos a cenar, Tony necesita un descanso. ¿Vienen? — El rubio intervino de manera cortés antes de que Wanda le soltara una maldición al castaño, o como él mismo decía, un _embrujo._

—¡Pero _Capipaleta_! ¿No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho aquí?—El nombrado contó mentalmente hasta a diez antes de perder la paciencia, ya estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento tan fuera de lugar que tenía Tony, pero luego de discutir por más de dos horas en el taller era él quien necesitaba un descanso.

—Ordenaré algo para cenar—Sentenció antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que daba al teléfono.

—¡El anciano se fue! Los viejos no saben divertirse — Dijo Tony lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aludido lo escuchara. —El primer beso ¿eh? Debió ser a principios de secundaria. ¿O antes? No estoy seguro, no es como si fuera a recordar el nombre o el rostro de cada chica que he besado, además dudo mucho que recuerde sus labios por algo tan simple como un beso…Es decir, soy Tony Stark, no tengo tiempo para eso. —Pietro estuvo a punto de darle la razón hasta que el ingeniero soltó ese último comentario, así que asegurándose de que Cassie no haya _entendido la referencia,_ puso los ojos en blanco al igual que las chicas.

—Pero…Debe haber algún beso que recuerde, ¿no cree señor Stark? Uno que haya sido tan lindo que lo haya marcado. —La pequeña con un esfuerzo enorme, se atrevió a preguntar, sintiéndose cohibida cuando Tony fijó sus expresivos ojos chocolate en ella. 

—Llámame Tony, pequeña—El castaño se presentó con una sonrisa, a los gemelos les pareció que era otra persona la que se dirigía a la niña, no creyeron que fuera el mismo hombre que se negó a cuidarla con una expresión de _pocos amigos_ como les había contado Scott. —Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, no fue de todo un beso, cómo tal nunca pasó, pero es un momento que recuerdo por lo impactado que me dejó Pepper esa noche.

Los alterados se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo reaccionar, ambos creían que hablar de la susodicha era un tema tabú, según sabían y sacando sus propias conclusiones, la actual CEO de Industrias Stark había finalizado su relación con el playboy luego de _ciertas cosas_ que Clint se negó a mencionar, ya que _era muy obvio_ según el arquero.

—Estaban dando una fiesta a mi nombre, a la cuál curiosamente no me habían invitado, parece que de vez en cuando uno tiene que colarse a su propia fiesta—Contó con su característico tono sarcástico—Luego de ver a un viejo _enemigo_ , sonreír para las cámaras, coquetear con una que otra cara bonita, nuestro querido agente Coulson se acercó a hablarme de la actual entonces, _tengo un nombre jodida e innecesariamente largo,_ SHIELD. Le ignoré a él y a mi delicioso whisky cuando la vi. —Una sonrisa nostálgica escapó de sus labios pausando el relato—Traía un vestido azul eléctrico, con un escote que resaltaba entre la multitud de la fiesta, se veía hermosa y mucho más deseable que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes, incluso más que la molesta reportera rubia…¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Everest, no…¿Evernote? Cómo sea.—Los tres menores rieron entre tanto—Cuando me di cuenta de que esa despampanante mujer se trataba de Pepper me acerqué para invitarle a bailar, cualquier excusa era buena en ese momento, ella se mostraba recia diciendo que estaba mal, así que decidí preguntarle por el vestido para que se relajara; terminé felicitándome a mí mismo por haberle _regalado_ semejante modelito. Al sentirle abochornada nos dirigimos a la azotea, conversamos hasta mirarnos a los ojos y cuando nuestros labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca… 

Un entrometido soldado se mantenía a la expectativa del relato, sabía que la relación que existía entre la extraordinaria mujer y el hombre de hierro había terminado, pero eso no le impedía sentir cierta molestia al presenciar cada una de las expresiones que hacía Tony en medio del relato, _quería_ a Pepper, el moreno ya le había dicho que el cariño que le tenía no pasaba de lo fraternal razón por la cual todo había finalizado. Pero el gusanito de la inseguridad seguía ahí…Cavando cada vez más en su corazón para abrirle paso a los **_celos._**  

—Me pidió un trago y yo como buen caballero fui a buscárselo, después bueno…La dejé esperándome en la terraza toda la noche.

Todos menos él suspiraron, los chicos de decepción y Steve de alivio, fue ahí que luego de respirar y adoptar nuevamente su semblante sereno se adentró en la sala y tomó asiento en la alfombra a lado de Tony.

—¿Qué nos dice del suyo Capitán?—Inquirió el de hebras plateadas, el rubio se hizo el desentendido, pero un poco de ayuda marca Stark junto a la insistencia de ambas chicas sirvió para que cooperara.

—Pues no sé de qué hablan exactamente—Probó con hacerse el tonto nuevamente, aunque sabía que Pietro le había visto espiando.

—Es tu turno de contar cómo diste tu primer beso, ¡el que te dio Romanoff no cuenta! —Steve frunció el ceño y observó de mala manera a Tony, sin evitar que un ligero carmín se asomara por sus mejillas, ¿cómo demonios sabía del beso con Nat?

—Fue hace mucho tiempo…—La risa burlona del millonario no se hizo esperar, de él no le sorprendió, pero las muecas burlonas de los gemelos y la niña si calaron en su orgullo.—Justo antes de saltar a la nave con la que me hundí en el océano, íbamos a toda velocidad, tenía que alcanzarla…—Las palabras del militar transmitían emociones que encogieron el corazón de quienes le escuchaban, incluso Tony bajó la mirada—Era un viaje sin retorno, muy en el fondo ambos lo sabíamos, en ese momento yo, creía haber perdido a Bucky…No quería dejar a Peggy, más sin embargo no tenía otra opción, si la nave se iba, la perdía no sólo a ella, sino también todo por lo que ambos luchamos, todo aquello por lo que cientos de hombres dieron su vida protegiendo la libertad que tanto amaban.—Suspiró antes de poder dibujar apenas una pequeña sonrisa, estaba orgulloso por su acción, ya que tal acto de valentía les había ahorrado muchos malos ratos en aquella época, aunque también había traído consecuencias fatales, las cuales hubiera podido evitar mientras dormía profundamente en las frías aguas del mar.

—Nos miramos unos segundos antes de que saltara, ya había tomado mi decisión cuando de pronto ella dijo “ _¡Espera!”_ Giré al instante y sentí sus cálidos labios unirse a los míos, me gusta pensar que nos despedimos como era debido con aquél beso.—Las chicas suspiraron, Pietro sonrió conmovido y Stark no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, si bien el relato había sido parte de una tragedia romántica tal y como había pensado, _era de esperarse de una historia de amor de los años cuarenta_. Sin embargo al ver el brillo en los irises color cielo del Capitán supo que jamás podría competir contra los sentimientos que profanaba el soldado hacia la mujer que para él fue como de su famili

_Los celos se instalaban lentamente dentro de su corazón._

El rubio se apenó en demasía al terminar su anécdota, tenía previsto que se burlaran de él, más no que reaccionaran de esa manera, sin duda el que más le extrañó fue Tony, quien luego de terminar los juegos de la revista e incluso por breves instantes durante la cena se notaba distante, pareció no ser el único en darse cuenta, ya que tras acabar de limpiar el desastre junto a Wanda, quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle mientras Pietro arropaba a Cassie, le dedicó una mirada afligida, bastó con percatarse de la ansiedad con la que el otro huía a refugiarse al taller para que notara que algo andaba mal.

Steve le correspondió, viéndole por el contrario con el azul de sus ojos tornándose turbio ante la preocupación. La joven se acercó, colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y mencionó unas palabras que le harían pasar la noche en vela:

— _No dejes que las emociones negativas como los celos golpeen su corazón, Steve.—_ Tardó en procesar aquellas palabras un buen tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación siendo iluminado únicamente por la luz tenue de la carísima lámpara que yacía junto al teléfono.

 

_¿Tony Stark celoso?_

_¡Pero si aquí el único que sintió **celos** tras escuchar su historia fue él!_


	4. C es por Celos

**C es por Celos**

 

_Ida y regreso…_

_De frente y  de vuelta…_

_Izquierda, derecha…_

—Si sigues caminando de un lado a otro harás un hoyo en el suelo, cuya reparación no estoy dispuesto a pagar—La voz del millonario hizo que el alterado diera un respingo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando el otro entró a la habitación.— Si de verdad te interesa llámala y ya, pero deja de malgastar mi piso.

Aquella respuesta le había parecido demasiado hostil incluso para venir de alguien como Tony, sin embargo entendía la razón de su agresivo comportamiento, él mismo conocía lo que los celos pueden llegar a causar en las personas, además no es que fuera un gran secreto de que al playboy le gustaba el capitán.

—No eres el más apto para dar un consejo así ¿No crees?—El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto y optó por responderle con lenguaje corporal, su dedo medio sin duda era la mejor opción. Salió refunfuñando por el corredor ante la risa burlona del sokoviano.

Pietro le observó en todo momento y no dejaba de pensar cómo es que tanto el rubio como Stark eran tan ciegos uno con el otro, ambos se amaban, ¡Que se _declaren_ ya!

Un último suspiro y el platinado empezó a marcar aún dubitativo cada uno de los dígitos del número de la muchacha, un timbrazo, dos...Estaba a punto de colgar, no es que fuera un desesperado pero se sentía un patán al llamarle estando ya enamorado.

—¿Hola? —La chica al otro lado de la línea sólo podía escuchar su respiración. —¿Quién habla?—Se estaba alterando, _irónico_ , pensó.

—¿Hablo al número de Crystal? Me llamo Pietro Maximoff, soy el apuesto chico al que le diste tu número…—No pudo si quiera terminar de presentarse cuando la delicada voz de la fémina le interrumpió.

—¡Pensé que jamás me llamarías! Incluso…Espero no te enfades por lo que diré pero…¡Llegué a creer que eras gay y por eso no estabas interesado!—El cuerpo del muchacho tembló al sacudirlo un espantoso escalofrío, _¿tan obvio era ya?—_ En fin, me alegro mucho por recibir tu llamada, ¿te parece si hablamos con más calma mientras tomamos un café?— _¿Me va a dejar hablar?_ Hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no interrumpir a la chica de manera grosera, _cómo ella había hecho_.

—Claro… ¿Por qué no? En el Starbucks de la plaza comercial a las ocho—Una risita coqueta que a Pietro le sonó más bien como al chillido de un ratón, le taladró los tímpanos junto a los chasquidos de los _besos_ que la chica le mandaba por teléfono y colgó. No estaba de humor para una cita pero necesitaba defender su hombría. Tenía que averiguar la razón por la cual la chica había dicho aquello y no había otra manera de averiguarlo más que preguntándole, aunque era más que obvio que no lo haría por teléfono.

Suspiró mientras tiraba el trozo de papel en el cesto junto al aparato, seguía sin gustarle la idea de hablar con F.R.I.D.A.Y. escuchando meticulosamente cada una de las palabras dichas tanto por él cómo por la persona del otro lado de la línea, pero no había tenido tiempo de ir de compras para por fin hacerse de un celular. Miró el reloj que yacía en lo alto de la columna principal de la habitación y esbozó una triste sonrisa, en media hora—según había dicho Steve—llegarían Natasha, Bucky y Clint de la misión en la que el último había acudido como apoyo, esperaba que la pareja de asesinos estuviera bien pero aunque sonara egoísta esa no era su preocupación real, sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no era momento de pensar en _eso_ , tenía una cita y era mejor que aprovechara las pocas horas que le quedaban en prepararse para ella.

—¿Prefieres esperar a Scott o irás directo con _tu mejor amigo Tony_?—La voz del arquero resonó burlona por el corredor consiguiente a la estancia donde estaba el platinado, _¡Hablando del rey de Roma!_ , haciéndolo retroceder y esconderse tras la pared cómo si de eso dependiera su vida, bien pudo correr y pasarle de largo, pero para su mala fortuna, el rubio haciendo honores a su bien merecido apodo, usaba su _ojo de halcón_ para detectarlo al instante. No había escapatoria, sólo esconderse y esperar.

—Tengo un mejor amigo para ti, idiota—Tanto la risa de la pelirroja como el gruñido molesto del _soldado del invierno_ le alertaron de que estaban _peligrosamente_ cerca, luego el taconeo de Natasha como el pesado arrastre de los pies de Bucky bajaron de tono y se perdieron entre los muchos pasillos de la torre, sin embargo aún podía percibir la presencia del _cupido asesino._

Le escuchó recargarse en la puerta perteneciente a la habitación situada exactamente frente a la que se encontraba.

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

—¿Sí señor Barton?

_Tenía que escuchar…_

—Avísale al _chico verde_ que estoy en casa.

—Enseguida señor.

_Aquello que no debía…_

—¿Clint?

—¿Por qué no habías salido a recibirme _Brucie_?—Escuchó un suspiro cansado—¿Acaso ya no me amas?

_Y el mundo se detuvo…_

Con el orgullo en alto, peleando constantemente con las ganas de desplomarse a llorar, tomó el frío pomo de metal, abriendo para encontrase con la escena que le rompería el corazón, los carnosos labios del arquero jugueteaban con la tímida e inexperta boca del doctor, _imposible_ , se suponía estaba en el fondo del océano. ¿Y Natasha? ¿Y Tony? ¿Nadie sabía además de él que estaba en la torre?

Aprovechando que ambos estaban muy ocupados, atravesó el pasillo con velocidad, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas… _Fuiste muy lento_ le reprendía mentalmente la voz de ese que tanto amaba con pesar.

Los vellos de la nuca del arquero se erizaron cuando sintió que una corriente de aire pasaba silbando, lo habían pillado. Banner quien no se había percatado de la huida del intruso le sonreía con nostalgia, tomándole del cuello del traje y atrayéndole a su cuerpo con necesidad, no se habían visto en más de una semana, su cuerpo imploraba por los mimos que tanto le gustaban, aquellas caricias suaves que siempre le calmaban. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando el rubio se alejó para luego bajar la mirada. _Ahora no_ le decía aún sin emplear las palabras. El de gafas se despidió besándole castamente en los labios y cerró la puerta con seguro. Clint susurró un _te veo luego_ y emprendió su búsqueda por el _mocoso veloz_ ahora también _entrometido._

♦♦♦

Sin darse cuenta el muchacho fue a parar al parque cercano al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la tan aclamada cita, si antes no estaba emocionado, ahora mucho menos, se sentía ultrajado, en primera por no ocurrírsele que Clint gustara de los hombres, por otra parte estaba colérico, ¿por qué demonios el arquero escondía a Bruce así? Eran un equipo, que no le dijera ni a él ni a Wanda tenía sentido pero ¿Y a Tony y a Steve? Eran los líderes después de todo y se los debía…Además estaba Natasha, la pobre había pasado tres meses en busca del científico en vano, tiempo que perdió lamentándose cuando bien podría haber ocupado en otra cosa, cómo patearle el culo a Barton por mentiroso por ejemplo.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la banca de madera bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol cuando alguien que corría se desvió para sí posarse a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasa, hijo?—Esto no podía estarle pasando, o la fuerza del universo lo odiaba o a Dios le gustaba molestarlo mucho, _disfruta de mi sufrimiento_.

—Capitán Rogers…—Saludó sin mucho ánimo, no tenía cara para enfrentarlo, si bien el militar no le había hecho absolutamente nada pero no estaba seguro si era buena idea contarle de Banner sin hablar primero con Clint… _Ese bastardo._

—Ya les he dicho a ti y a tu hermana que fuera de los entrenamientos me llamen Steve, me es extraño que en _estos tiempos_ sean los únicos que se dirigen a mí de manera tan formal.—Pietro fingió una sonrisa y apenas si le miró alzando ligeramente el rostro, estaba con la cabeza gacha y los alborotados rizos plateados privaban casi en su totalidad las expresiones de su cara a la vista del capitán.—¿Estás llorando?—La voz del _hijo favorito de América_ desbordaba preocupación… _Mierda_ , Pietro incapaz de contener sus emociones había dejado escapar una lágrima traicionera, la misma que había llamado la atención del mayor.

—Y-Yo…N-No…No, es que…Yo…—Y no supo cómo continuar, se quedó estático con las silenciosas gotas salinas empapándole la cara, su mirada cerúlea se tornó opaca, a Steve se le encogió el corazón y sólo atinó a envolverlo en sus brazos, en un gesto que la nostalgia hizo sentir paternal.

Acogido en el protector abrazo del capitán el alterado dejó que el sentimiento tan pesado que le acongojaba aflorase desde el fondo de su quebrado corazón, una vez se calmó, las cálidas manos del más alto despeinaron su cabello mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Te escucho, si me quieres contar claro está.—El aludido moqueó una vez más antes de continuar, haciéndole ver como un niño que va a contarle que perdió su juguete favorito a su padre.

—Capitán…Steve…¿Alguna vez le han roto el corazón?

Y por primera vez el capitán América se congeló estando fuera del hielo.

♦♦♦♦

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony?—El tono inseguro en que Rhodey le hablaba le hacía pensar que tal vez debería meditar por unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lástima que aquella escultural _espalda en forma de dorito_ salía a toda prisa por la puerta principal, _ahora o nunca_. Ignorando épicamente a su mejor amigo que comenzaba a gritarle el típico “ _Tony, no”_ descendió a toda velocidad por las escaleras, el elevador le tomaría más tiempo del que podía gastar, así que con soltura y una especie de ropa deportiva _discreta_ se marchó tras el soldado.

No era espiar cómo tal, después de todo seguía el consejo de Pepper, ¿no era estrictamente necesario hacerlo al pie de la letra o sí?

_Flashback_

_—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga? ¡¿Que vaya a decirle personalmente que ese malhumor que te cargas es porque estás celoso y no soportas la idea de no estar con él?!—_ La pecosa sólo logró escuchar un quejido por parte del moreno, ese había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía, pero se le acaba la paciencia, no por el hecho de escuchar las penas de su ex jefe, Tony era su amigo y pese a que la relación que tuvieron fracasó, ambos habían establecido una conexión casi fraternal gracias a todo el aprecio que se tenían.— _Tony, lo siento pero…Escucha, habla con él, no sólo para discutir como perros y gatos…—_ Virginia suspiró _—A lo que me refiero es…Muestra interés en él, acércatele o al menos pregúntale a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que le gusta hacer, empieza a inmiscuirte en sus asuntos de manera normal…Sin pasarte de la raya, Anthony._

_End._

Seguir al capitán mientras salía a ejercitarse como un completo acosador sin duda se pasaba de los límites, además que su ropa no era nada sutil, de hecho vestir cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás a un diseñador de renombre era completamente lo contrario, sin embargo se veía bastante casual para ser Tony Stark.

El bien formado trasero del rubio giró en una de las esquinas de un parque que conocía poco, no es como si fuera el tipo de lugar que frecuentaba además de que agradecía a quien estuviera _allá arriba_ que el tonto de la estrella se detuviera un momento, estaba tan cansado que sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría los pulmones, correr tanto le daba nauseas, sumado a su rica dieta en cafeína el mareo se entrelazaba de manera bestial con su creciente dolor de cabeza.

Aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando vio que el _acosado_ se sentaba junto a alguien. Blasfemó mentalmente cuando notó que su altura y la distancia a la que se encontraba más el corpulento Rogers no le permitían una clara visión de su _acompañante_ , aun refunfuñando improperios decidió acercarse siendo así poco prudente.

Gracias al cielo que su objetivo estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando a alguien bastante conocido para él, no es como si estuviera de moda teñirse el cabello de plateado. Sabía perfectamente _quien era._

Sintió una punzada cuando vio la ternura con la que el mayor le hablaba e inundado por los celos traicioneros comenzó a hacer conjeturas.

— _¿Por eso corre todos los días? ¿Sabe que nunca podrá a estar a su nivel cierto? ¡El chico es sólo un niño! ¿Quiere ir a la cárcel acaso? Ese día que se quedó conmigo fue realmente para pasar tiempo con él…—_ Se detuvo cuando creyó _descubrir_ la incómoda verdad.

Y siendo todas erróneas.

Aún con los celos atravesándole el corazón como si fuesen dagas, dio la media vuelta y guiado por su orgullo caminó hasta la torre. Evadiendo así la voz de Steve que después de un rato le había visto y le llamaba con euforia. Se limitó a darle una seña obscena que el pobre militar no entendió, quiso gritarle que era un traicionero, era su amigo antes que otra cosa y el hecho de no conocer sobre esa relación _impura_ le molestaba bastante. Aunque nada le enfadaba más que saber que no era él, _esa persona que lograba hacerlo pecar._

La voz robótica de F.R.I.D.A.Y. comunicándose por el auricular llamó su atención antes de que hiciera una locura, ésta le daba la noticia que lograría alegrar su día de mierda.

_“El Doctor Banner le espera en casa.”_

Fue lo que escuchó.

♦♦♦♦♦

—Entonces…Me estás diciendo que todo éste tiempo has estado viviendo en _mi_ casa, y que el único que tenía permitido saberlo era el idiota de Légolas…Creí que teníamos algo especial…—El moreno hizo un puchero que a pesar de transmitirle culpa se le hizo tierno, por lo que contrario a todo lo que esperaba del castaño, tuvo que dar un respingo cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de Tony rodearlo con naturalidad.—No vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, Brucie…

Y por alguna extraña razón, Banner supo que lo único que iba a dirigido a su persona en aquella frase era la forma en la que Stark siempre le llamaba.

—Sabes que no lo haría de no ser necesario…Estaba alterado y ahora sé el por qué—Tenía mucho que preguntarle al ingeniero pero no sin antes darle una explicación, se la debía al fin y al cabo.

—¿Ah sí?—Sin decir más tomó asiento en el diván carmesí en el que tantas veces había fantaseado con el capitán, negó al aire repitiéndose en su mente que no era el momento para recordar _al que no debe ser nombrado_ , Bruce se estaba explicando y él sólo divagaba. —Te escucho—Palmeó el lugar libre junto a él y el aludido se sentó a su lado para sí comenzar a hablar.

—A decir verdad, ni siquiera Clint sabía. Llegué aquí momentos después de haber ganado la batalla contra Ultron en Sokovia, puse el piloto automático y dejé que la nave se perdiera. F.R.I.D.A.Y. estuvo a punto de avisarte pero se lo impedí, haberla hecho con una conciencia femenina no fue tan buena idea…—Ambos rieron—logré convencerla y me quedé a vivir aquí, es la torre de los vengadores…No había necesidad de salir de la alcoba, más que para comer…Fue ahí cuando me encontré a Clint, estuvo a punto de hacer un escándalo así que tuve que hacer uso de la fuerza para evitarlo…—Los ojos chocolate de Tony le miraban con completa atención, como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que sólo logró avergonzarlo por lo que estaba por decir a continuación—terminé noqueándolo, ¡fue sin querer, un accidente!—La carcajada de Stark retumbó por las paredes de la habitación, haciendo que el pobre doctor se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—Okay…Mataste a Légolas, ¿y luego?—Continuaba riendo mientras el otro parecía ofendido por tal exageración.

—No lo maté, Tony.—Suspiró tras aclarar su punto—Lo llevé a la habitación donde me quedaba y me armé de valor para poder enfrentarme a él. Fue muy difícil explicarle _aquél_ tema pero al final lo entendió y decidió guardar silencio hasta que yo estuviera listo para poderlo conversar con todo el equipo…—Y el otro le interrumpió.

—Espera ahí…¿A qué te refieres con _aquél_ tema? ¿Lo qué tenías con Romanoff?—De pronto hubo una nueva interrupción.

Sin avisar el arquero entró robándole un beso al científico, dejando a Tony estupefacto, probablemente lo haya hecho para marcar su territorio, ya que era un hombre bastante celoso y nadie debía meterse con lo que era suyo si quería seguir con vida.

—¡Oh Tony! No te había visto, ¿Brucie, me quieres explicar porque saliste a la luz sin avisarme?—El único que hacía mal tercio frunció el ceño, por dos contundentes razones, la primera: Clint le estaba ignorando a propósito y segunda: ¡ _Brucie_ era el apodo que le había puesto él! Así que sin poder aguantarlo soltó un bufido ganándose una sonrisa repleta de burla por parte del espía.

—Pietro nos vio—Fue lo único que salió de la boca del de gafas—F.R.I.D.A.Y. me lo dijo, eso y que lo estabas buscando, ¿ya hablaste con él? No quiero que _todos_ lo sepan, no aún.—Aquello dejó en jaque al rubio que en un dos por tres salió del regazo del azabache y se dirigió a paso firme rumbo a la puerta dejando en claro que no aún no daba con el platinado.

—Pierdes tu tiempo _Flechitas_ , lo vi hace rato muy _entretenido_ con el capitán, no creo que diga nada a menos que quiera confesarse primero—Banner pudo percibir el veneno en las palabras de Tony, no hacia él, tal vez un poco para Clint pero la mayor parte dirigido a sí mismo, _¿por qué se lastima de esa manera?_ Pensó.

—Entonces habrá que obligarlo—La seriedad con la que dijo aquello y el azotar de la puerta anunciando su partida sólo denotaba ira… _Celos_ a los ojos del castaño, aunque le entendía, su muchacho estaba involucrado con _su_ hombre, sólo había algo que no cuadraba…Bruce Banner.

—Me quieres explicar _aquél… ¿_ O debería decir _éste_ tema?—El doctor resopló exhausto una vez más y procedió.

—Antes de que Clint me descubriera, estuve pensando lo que pasó con Natasha…—Tuvo que parar para mirar feo al otro que no paraba de hacer un movimiento raro con sus cejas—No pasó _eso_ , Tony. Como te decía, el rato que estuve a solas me hizo reflexionar y pensar seriamente sobre qué era lo que en realidad sentía por ella…

—¿Quieres que vaya por palomitas o…?

—¡Tony!

—Esto se pone interesante…—Otro suspiro por parte del ahora nervioso doctor y un ademán de parte del moreno para que prosiguiera.

—A mí, Bruce Banner me gusta Clint, al _otro sujeto_ es al que le gusta Natasha.— _Qué directo_ , pensó Stark mientras su boca formaba una perfecta _“O”_ se tomó unos minutos para terminar de procesarlo mientras que su hermano de ciencia hacía movimientos ansiosos con sus manos, un silencio _cómodo_ se instó en la habitación hasta que un grito lo rompió.

—¡Cómo que el mocoso tiene novia!—El iracundo Barton hacía un escándalo, dejando a los únicos dos en aquella estancia con un signo de interrogación grabado en sus rostros…¿No se supone que Pietro salía con el capitán?

Sin duda había muchas cosas que _declarar_ y _decisiones_  que tomar…

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Steve x Pietro es claramente un malentendido.
> 
> No habrá Brucenat en esta historia porque no me agrada nada la pareja D:


	5. Ch es por Chimichanga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observó su ceño fruncirse en señal de molestia bajo la máscara, el aludido se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa ladina mientras disfrutaba el pequeño pero torneado cuerpo sobre él. Pareciera que el muchacho no se percataba de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban e inclusive lo hiciera a propósito para provocarle.—Hey…Spidey…¿Nunca te habían dicho que estás más bueno que una chimichanga?—Con un movimiento de cejas bastante ridículo, el mercenario acompañó su singular piropo, pero esperen que la cosa no terminaba ahí—…¡Estás para comerte, sabroso!—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cronología de esto es ajena a la del abc challenge, más bien está situado luego del capítulo "Ultimate Deadpool" de la segunda temporada de Ultimate Spiderman. Les recomiendo echarle un vistazo porque está muy bueno, si no, daré un pequeño resumen en cierta parte de la historia.

_**Ch es por Chimichanga** _

 

_“La amenaza araña ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas…”_

Sólo esas simples palabras bastaban para que un somnoliento Wade Wilson saliera de su trance y prestara atención a la molesta voz en la televisión, no se perdonaría el perderse de una buena toma de su amada arañita, más si ésta lograba capturar una excelente imagen de su  _delicioso_  trasero.

Lástima.

No pudo ver nada más que al gruñón de J. Jonah Jameson, exclamando a los cuatro vientos que aquel payaso que se hacía llamar Spiderman debía ser erradicado cuanto antes, ya que de otra manera sus acciones llevarían a la ciudad a su completa destrucción.

Deadpool se rascó la barriga mientras una sonrisa ladina se asomaba por la parte descubierta de su rostro, le parecía sumamente divertido que el anciano, se pusiera paranoico con un héroe que no hacía más que salvarle el pellejo a él y a toda la bola de inútiles que creían tales patrañas dichas en las noticias.

Aburrido de las quejas de Jameson tomó el control remoto y comenzó a hacer zapping, el no encontrar nada de su interés no hacía más que incrementar su pereza, no tenía misiones de  _Nicky_ , ni tampoco un  _favor_  que implicara cargarse a alguien como todo buen mercenario, simplemente tenía el día libre o eso parecía hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_I_ _’_ _m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it’s fantastic!_

_**—¿No vas a** _ **** _**contestar?** _

_**—** _ _¡Espera ahí viene la mejor parte!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_ _  
_

Repentinamente el tono se cortó, dejando al pobre Wade con la boca abierta y un poco cabreado. 

—¡Era mi solo!, vaya mierda hombre, espero sea importante.—Exclamó una vez notó que un mensaje de texto fue el culpable de arruinar su  _canto_. El remitente es siempre desconocido, tal y como esperaba, lo único que tenía escrito era su blanco, no creyó que fuera de Fury, incluso él, se molestaba en explicarle lo que tenía que hacer, aunque Wilson siempre le ignoraba.—Falsificador de dinero. 

— _¡Hermano, eso es genial!_

_—_ **_Espero nos paguen con dinero real y no falso por hacer esto._ **

—Me pregunto…¿Cómo se verá mi cara en un billete de cien dólares?—Piensa en grande Wade…—¡Haré un billete de un millón de dólares!—Pero no tanto…En fin, ni siquiera se molestó en apagar el televisor, tomó el par de katanas, recargó con balas su arma y se vio un instante en el espejo antes de salir, notó ahí que tenía la máscara a medio poner, la acomodó en su lugar y tras azotar la puerta salió silbando del pequeño apartamento.

De camino a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la parte baja saludó a una amable viejita que vivía a lado, no contaba para nada con el porrazo que le dio la otra anciana que le acompañaba, molesto por semejante gesto tan agresivo desenfundó su pistola y le apuntó en la frente, la otra mujer intervino, calmándolo y prometiéndole una tarta de manzana en cuanto regresara de su trabajo de matón.

La cara de la víctima al escuchar aquello fue épica. 

_—¡Vieja loca!_

_**—¿Qué traía en esa bolsa? ¿Piedras?** _

**—** Lo importante aquí es que si de regreso no tiene listo mi delicioso pastel, morirá. —Se aseguró de emplear un tono lo suficientemente grave como para que las dos señoras le escucharan, alcanzando a oír, aun cuando descendía el ajetreo de los trastos de metal chocando en la cocina.

— ** _Ella dijo tarta…_**

_—¡Qué importa!, ¡Es de manzana!_

Una vez afuera, caminó a paso lento y parsimonioso hasta su destino, el cuál hasta ahora permanecía incierto, si bien sabía cuál era el objetivo nunca le habían dicho dónde podría encontrarlo.

**—** _**Para eso era la llamada.** _

_—Que llame de nuevo, ¡Quiero volver a cantar!_

Y tal y cómo era de esperarse le llegó otro mensaje, la mafia no era tonta, conocía a la perfección a Wade, así que estaba de más decir que cada vez que le llamaban éste divagaba sobre algo que él llamaba  _Chimichangas,_  se demoraba horas en explicarles y nadie le entendía, además claro de que a ninguno le importaba. Hartos de la repetitiva situación optaron por comunicarse exclusivamente mediante textos cortos y sencillos.

Justo ahora le llegaba otro.

 

_“Hell’s Kitchen. Cuidado con Spiderman.”_

—¿Spiderman?—Su mente entró en conflicto en cuestión de segundos, varias cuestiones se debatían en estos momentos en su interior.

Entre ellas las más importantes eran...

_**—¿Qué hace la araña en Hell’s Kitchen? ¿No es territorio de Daredevil?** _

_**—** _ _¡Billetes y trasero adolescente! ¡Tío esto es la polla!_

_—_ Hacerlo con Spidey en una cama de billetes…Tentador.— Llenarse de pensamientos pecaminosos sobre el chico araña lo motivó aún más que la idea de su cara en cientos de billetes…—Aunque hacerlo en una montaña de billetes con mi rostro no suena nada mal…—¿Qué?...Probablemente la verdadera intensión del antihéroe no sea otra que arreglar las cosas luego de lo ocurrido con Taskmaster.

Una misión que terminó saliéndose de control gracias a lo fácil que fue manipular a Spiderman habiendo alterado  _sutilmente_  su propia historia,  _no había estado mal_   mentirle sobre unas cuantas cosillas más, nada grave hasta que el chico araña se opuso a  _contravivir_  al Imitador, desatando una batalla moral y física entre ambos, finalmente habiendo impresionado aún más al arácnido adolescente, aunque no de una buena manera, o tal vez sí…Es difícil de precisar el verdadero enfoque que tuvo aquél impacto para el chico, es decir, Spidey creía fervientemente que Deadpool era el héroe más genial que hubiera conocido nunca, era asombroso, trabajaba por su propia cuenta y ganaba dinero. ¡La vida soñada para cualquier superhéroe pobre cómo él! Además del hecho de que Tony Stark era su amigo y le prestaba uno de sus lujosos jets.

**—** _**Seguimos debiéndole un jet a Iron Man…** _

_—Se lo pagaremos, con el dinero que hagamos hoy hasta le compraremos un escuadrón completo ¡con todo y pilotos!_

Hubiera continuado con su monólogo diario, pero le vio pasar justo encima de él, balanceándose elegantemente a través de sus telarañas como si fuese una pluma impulsada por el viento. El chico pareció reconocerle desde la altura de una cornisa moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en forma de saludo justo antes de perderse en la esquina por la que nuestro mercenario bocazas transitaba.

— _¡Arañín!_

_**—¡Spiderman!** _

—¡Parker!

— _¿Par_ ** _ker?_**

Tal parece que ni siquiera sus voces estaban enteradas de la travesura del mercenario pues contrario a todo lo previsto había guardado una copia de los datos en esa USB que tanto trabajo le costó hurtar.—Sólo fueron un par de datos…Peter, Daken…Matt—Vaya…Esto se pondrá feo…¿Pero cómo?—Es un muchacho demasiado confiado, si dejara la tonta escuelita de Fury y entrenara conmigo seríamos un dúo imparable ¿te imaginas? “ _Spiderman & Deadpool”_— Wade comenzó a gesticular exageradamente, haciendo ademanes sumamente ridículos como cada que fantaseaba, abrazando a la figura imaginaria y de aire de Spidey. Se había prendado de ese chico, su amor por la justicia, su elegancia al pelear, su elasticidad…—¡Bastante útil!... _Y sexy—_ Al ver el trasero del chico araña como un punto rojo y azul difuminándose a la distancia corrió a toda velocidad para alcanzarle, tenía sus motivos, primero quería hacer  _“las paces”_  y segundo…¡El dinero!

 

♦♦♦

 

—¡Alto ahí—Una telaraña se estampó justo en la pared debajo de la ventana por la que entraba, luego otra y finalmente una tercera acompañada del mismísimo Spiderman acorralándole dejándolo bien pegado —literalmente— a la pared.—¡Deadpool! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Observó su ceño fruncirse en señal de molestia bajo la máscara, el aludido se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa ladina mientras disfrutaba el pequeño pero torneado cuerpo sobre él. Pareciera que el muchacho no se percataba de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban e inclusive lo hiciera a propósito para provocarle.—Hey…Spidey…¿Nunca te habían dicho que estás más bueno que una  **chimichanga**?—Con un movimiento de cejas bastante ridículo, el mercenario acompañó su  _singular_  piropo, pero esperen que la cosa no terminaba ahí—…¡Estás para comerte, sabroso!—Esa sin duda fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Spiderman ofendido le estampó una bofetada que dejaría marca, sellándole después la boca por sobre la máscara con sus telarañas.

Estaba a punto de gritarle improperios aunque estos fueran contra la regla de gritar malas palabras de la tía May cuando uno de los delincuentes gritó horrorizado, murmurando después junto a los otros dos que previamente el chico araña había capturado, Spidey logró entender muy poco de lo que decían pues hablaban en un idioma para él desconocido, lo único claro era el nombre de aquél que tanto terror les provocaba:  _Deadpool_.

Y no era para menos ya que en un dos por tres, dos de ellos ya tenían clavadas las katanas de Wade en diferentes extremidades, uno en el brazo y el otro en el muslo, pegando alaridos de dolor que resonaban por toda la bodega, opacando el pesado sonido de la maquinaria trabajando, misma que era usada por Masacre quien se encontraba muy divertido imprimiendo billetes con su cara. Haciéndole una seña al arácnido para que se le uniera en su ardua labor de crear el Deadpool dólar, al tiempo que sacaba una de sus armas para dispararle al pobre infeliz libre de sus espadas, gracias a su sentido arácnido Spidey había reaccionado a tiempo, interponiéndose entre la mira de la pistola y Wade, bloqueando el cañón con un poco de telaraña.

Mirándole con una aura de mal genio y una de las venas de su cienes punzando por sobre la máscara, Spiderman se acercó arrebatándole todo aquello que consideró letal para luego arrojarlo lejos, a muchos metros de altura para ser exactos, evitando así que Wilson  _contraviviera_  a los malechores, antes de empezar a reclamarle por todo se aseguró de envolver a los tres sujetos en una red, como si fueran la presa de una verdadera araña que decide guardarla para después.

—¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No podemos matar a estos sujetos!—Spidey gritaba a todo pulmón apuntando a Wade con su dedo índice, acusador, decepcionado y sobre todo molesto.

—Tú no puedes pero yo sí…—Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de un distraído Wade quien miraba asombrado su rostro en uno de los billetes de cien dólares que expendía la máquina.—Por cierto…¿Te han dicho que eres muy lindo cuando te enojas,  _Petey_?

— _ **Eso fue arriesgado…**_

_**—** _ _¡Joder! ¡Mira su cara! Parece a punto de cagarse en sus mallitas._

Peter volteó frenéticamente a la bola de seda en la que yacían capturados los sujetos, comprobando que probablemente éstos se hubiesen desmayado por la falta de oxígeno, ya que no parecía haber movimiento encaró al mercenario estampándolo fuertemente contra el frío metal de la manufacturera, temblando mientras hablaba con un hilo de voz, claramente preocupado por lo que fuera a pasarle a sus amigos y familia si Wilson revelaba su identidad, o peor aún si se le ocurría venderla en el mercado negro, Odín sabe la cantidad de problemas que le causaría aquella acción malintencionada.

—¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Se esforzaba en mantener la compostura pero la desfachatez de su adversario al descubrir su punto débil le intimidaba, creía que cualquier error y estaría acabado, irónico ya que a quién tenía sujetado del cuello era a su contrario.

—Acepta tener una cita conmigo y te digo.—Sin haberlo previsto, Spidey terminó bajo el musculoso cuerpo del mercenario, quien había cambiado de posiciones tirándose sobre él, cayendo convenientemente sobre una cama de billetes con su cara.

— _El paraíso…_

_**—La alfombra más cara del mundo.** _

_**—**_ ¡Estás loco!—Wade juraba que la máscara del muchacho se veía aún más roja por el fuerte sonrojo que se ocultaba bajo ella, al sonreírle de manera  _macabra_  el chico bajo él suspiró antes de asentir derrotado, llevando su mano a su cabeza, masajeando sus cienes tratando de calmarse.—Voy a lamentar esto…

Deadpool celebró, brincando y tirando del brazo del chico, echándoselo encima en un fuerte abrazo, aspiró fuertemente su esencia mientras el otro forcejaba en un vano intento por alejarlo.

—Incluso hueles mejor que una….—Susurró en su oído, provocándole escalofríos al más joven.

—¿Qué?—Spiderman puso cara de circunstancias, creyó por un momento que sería violado ahí mismo, en una bodega sucia, abandonada y con tres maleantes de fondo.

—¡Que una  **chimichanga**! ¿Acaso no es obvio?—Sintió que la sangre le regresaba al cuerpo, sólo una cosa no le quedaba clara. Así que se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Qué jodidos es una chimichanga?— _Mala idea._

El mercenario pegó el grito en el cielo, exclamando groserías en un tono bastante agudo que resaltaba su ya visible indignación ante tal blasfemia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquél chiquillo a faltarle el respeto de esa manera?!

_**—No conoce las maravillas de la vida.** _

_—¡PECADO! ¡Qué le corten la cabeza!_

—¡Tendremos esa cita ahora! Y sé perfectamente a dónde iremos, ¡Andando!—El chico trató de replicar alegando que no podían irse así y dejar a los malos a la deriva, Wade en respuesta le llamó rápidamente a Fury, diciéndole que no sólo tenía a sus  _ratas_  sino que también tenía a su  _araña_  y se la regresaría en un rato. Colgó justamente cuando Nick empezó a gritar colérico al otro lado de la línea.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

—¡Llegamos!—Un feliz asesino daba saltitos alrededor del héroe, ambos estaban frente a la puerta de un restaurante familiar donde la especialidad era la comida mexicana, Wilson como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a su cita para que entrase, llevándose éste la sorpresa de que el local estaba vacío le miró interrogante.—El dueño es mi amigo, le pedí que nos recibiera antes del horario normal, es un restaurante nocturno Spidey, tranquilo nadie nos molestará, a menos que quiera ser  _contravivido._

—No  _contravivirás_  a nadie, ¿está claro?—Recibiendo un asentimiento y el murmullo de Deadpool calificándole de aburrido entraron al local, escogiendo la mesa del fondo, Wade hizo una seña al hombre que atendía y le gritó desde su asiento “ _Lo mismo de siempre, Esteban”._ El aludido les sonrió a ambos y entró en la cocina dándoles así privacidad.—¿Y bien? Dime, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

—Eres un bichito muy interesante ¿sabes? Y eso que yo odio los insectos, las cucarachas son asquerosas ¡Iugh!—Como era de esperarse empezó a divagar haciendo muecas entre tanto, el ceño de Spidey se fruncía con desesperación.

—¡Wade! 

—¡Peter!

Pateándole por su gritar su nombre de esa manera, el arácnido volteó en dirección al hombre que fungía como mesero, sonriéndole cuando éste depositó la bandeja con sus platillos en la mesa, pidiéndoles amablemente que disfrutaran su comida. El muchacho sintió aquello como un “ _coman y callénse”_ de aquél hombre pero lo dejó pasar y levantó su máscara, dejando libres sus labios para poder comer con tranquilidad. El mercenario imitó su acción, llevándose un trozo de lo que parecía ser un burrito frito con crema encima.

Tras unas cuantas mordidas por parte de ambos la voz de Peter resonó.

—¡Está delicioso!—Exclamó con felicidad pura emergiendo de su boca.

— _ **Aprendes rápido muchacho.**_

_—¡Así se habla arañita!_

_—_ Si se te ocurría decir otra cosa que no fuera eso, ¡hubiera pateado tu arácnitrasero!—Wilson le señaló acusador mientras degustaba su tercer chimichanga y pedía otra ronda mediante señas con su brazo libre.—Y respecto a tu pregunta…Te investigué porque me gustas.—Declaró como si nada, causando que el pobre Peter se atragantara hasta ahogarse con su comida, teniendo que golpearle la espalda para que no se asfixiara.

—¿Q-Qué?—Spiderman estaba atónito, no se tragaba lo que el otro le decía, ¿él gustarle? ¡Ja! Sí claro, y él era hijo de Iron Man y el Capitán América.—Enserio Wade, si lo que piensas es vender esa información, te suplico que no lo hagas, a diferencia de ti, tengo familia, amigos...Gente que proteger…Soy un héroe y…

—Yo un mercenario.—Aquello dicho por el chico le había calado en el fondo de su cicatrizado corazón, no por recordarle el no tener a alguien importante—recientemente había adoptado un perro y de vez en cuando le recibía cuando llegaba a casa—sino por el hecho de no haberle creído en cuanto a sus sentimientos, tras investigarlo por un tiempo  _había caído en las redes de la araña_.—Peter Parker…Conozco todo lo que debo conocer pero no lo que quiero saber.—¿Qué? Acaso había soltado una frase profunda y coherente?—Escucha, podré ser lo que tu quieras, incluso una de las peores personas del multiverso, pero si algo no soy, es mentiroso en cuanto a mis sentimientos.

—Wade…Yo…—El pobre muchacho no sabía que decir ante eso, estaba en blanco, cómo si Loki lo hubiese hechizado y borrado su memoria. 

—Y una cosa más….

—¿Q-Qué? 

—Tienes una motita de crema aquí…—Y se acercó para quitar el aderezo con su lengua, besándole castamente enseguida, el chico reaccionó por inercia y jadeó ante la acción tan repentina, gesto que Masacre aprovechó para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso, con la cabeza dándole vueltas Peter no atinó más que a corresponderle moviendo sus labios a la par, acoplándose al ritmo en el que las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. 

— _ **Awwww….**_

_—¡Mejor ya sácale las amígdalas!_

Una vez se separaron en busca de oxígeno, el mercenario apreció el sonrojo que se extendía violentamente por todo el rostro del avergonzado muchacho, incapaz de decir algo, Peter dejó unos cuantos billetes en la mesa y salió huyendo de ahí, dejando a Wade con la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa en posición de adolescente enamorada, sonriendo ante la imagen de la espalda de Spiderman que le regalaba al retirarse, soltó una risita al imaginarse la cara del chico cuando se quitara el traje y viera la nota pegada en este.

 

55-1234-XXX  _Deadpool_ _♥_ _Llámame_


	6. D es por Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Vaya, así que lo admites, te gusta la carne fresca…Tan seriecito que te veías…Es que no logro comprenderlo, tú, el gran Steven Grant Rogers fiel devoto de la moral chapada a la antigua, ¿saliendo con alguien menor que él? ¡Por dios Rogers! ¡Irás a la cárcel! ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico, diecisiete?—Pero ¿qué carajos? El acusado alzó las cejas tratando de procesar las palabras escupidas con veneno por parte del playboy, unió los puntos uno a uno, entrelazando las ideas, ¿salir con alguien menor que él?, ¿un hombre?...Pietro.

_**D es por Drama** _

 

Luego de consolar al alterado, el Capitán aconsejó ir a distraerse un rato, más que nada necesitaba un momento para pensar con claridad, aquellas palabras dichas entre lágrimas que pactaban su veracidad le descolocaron.

 

“Estoy enamorado de Clint…”

 

Por más que trataba esa simple oración no conseguía abandonar su mente, bien sabía que estaba en _otros tiempos_ y las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo estaban bien vistas, más que aceptadas por la sociedad y por él mismo, después de todo: _“El amor es amor sin importar la envoltura en la que venga.”_ Eso es lo que le había dicho Natasha cuando tuvo que explicarle a un sorprendido Steve que miraba a dos chicas besarse en el parque sin pena alguna.

 

Así que luego de meditarlo un poco, el rubio se empeñó en abrazar al chico cómo muestra de apoyo, se ofreció incluso a _ayudarle_ con el arquero, prometiendo hacerlos compañeros en los próximos entrenamientos en conjunto. Disculpándose después por sus nulos conocimientos en el terreno de conquista, sobre todo hacia un hombre, sacándole una risita a Pietro que lo hizo reír con él.

 

“Si logran detener a un robot asesino _juntos_ , te aseguro que podrán contra todo lo demás.”

 

El velocista a pesar de que se había alegrado—un poquito solamente—, ante la jugosa propuesta, le agradeció el gesto con la sonrisa rompiéndose en su rostro. El soldado titubeó, _algo había hecho mal, pero ¿qué?;_ se quedó gélido cuando notó una nueva lágrima resbalando por la mejilla derecha del platinado. Atinó a envolverlo con sus protectores brazos nuevamente para luego preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba.

 

“Me encanta la idea pero…Es imposible…Haga lo que haga nunca podré ocupar el lugar de _esa persona.”_

 

_¿Quién cuernos era “esa persona”?_

 

Sin saber en que momento y con la pregunta desbancando la orientación sexual de Pietro de sus pensamientos, caminó con parsimonia junto al sokoviano con destino al centro comercial, no es como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo en el parque, recién terminaban su charla cuando un muy molesto Tony Stark apareció, haciéndole una seña obscena desde la distancia para luego girarse sobre sus talones y dejarlo más que desconcertado, el chico por su parte ni siquiera se percató del castaño, sumido en el reconfortante abrazo del capitán que apaciguaba su llanto.

 

**_…_ **

 

Así que, está era la situación ahora, tras haberse calmado el muchacho le había pedido ayuda al capitán en unas compras, éste último aceptó gustoso la invitación, imaginaba que lo que el alterado quería era compañía más que otra cosa, así que temiendo quedar en ridículo frente a la señorita que los atendía se atrevió a entrar curioso al local de telefonía celular, según le había contado Pietro momentos antes, tanto su móvil cómo el de su gemela se habían estropeado al intentar enlazarlos a la red de F.R.I.D.A.Y. por su cuenta, la IA les explicó más tarde que, el modelo de sus dispositivos era bastante viejo y no contaba con los escudos necesarios para resistir un ataque hacker cómo el que ellos torpemente intentaron imitar, ocasionando que literalmente estos explotaran. Por eso mismo el rubio se divirtió viendo al corredor como niño en dulcería, cuidando que no se emocionara demasiado e hiciera uso de su súper velocidad, cosa que pasó un par de veces. Cuando por fin Pietro encontró los indicados, fue a con la amable empleada para pagarlos—todo iba a cuenta de Tony obviamente—a la servicial chica se le hizo fácil preguntarle a Steve si él no necesitaba un nuevo teléfono, el rostro antes impasible del soldado se llenó de expresiones y el rosa mosqueta azotó fuertemente desde sus pómulos hasta sus mejillas, la risa del joven Maximoff no se hizo esperar, contagiando a la pobre mujer que no sabía qué demonios pasaba, tras un instante burlándose del veterano, éste se encogió de hombros y asintió con timidez aceptando su ayuda.

 

Media hora después Steve sintió como las cámaras de seguridad enfocaban sus lentes apuntando peligrosamente a su figura, provocándole un escalofrío, sintiéndose observado mientras esperaban el recibo de compra, sus instintos lo pusieron en alerta y en cuanto el papel les fue entregado, tomó al chico de la mano y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

 

Actualmente se dirigían a tomar un café, Pietro instaló una aplicación en los tres aparatos que los enlazaba con F.R.I.D.A.Y. de una manera más sencilla, aprovechando para comunicarse con Wanda, quién junto a Visión le alcanzarían más tarde fuera del local en el que ambos hombres se encontraban, milagrosamente para el mayor no había cámaras de seguridad u otro dispositivo de grabación que les inspeccionaba, salvo la pantalla de trescientos sesenta grados que mostraba las ofertas en los diferentes locales de la plaza, Steve no era tonto y pareció ver un mensaje entre anuncios, el alterado al notarle distraído llamó su atención cuando volvió con sus bebidas.

 

—Traje café caliente, tengo entendido no te gusta mucho el frío. —Puntualizó con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por un movimiento de cabeza negando la broma.— ¿Todo bien? Te vi desde el mostrador observando los descuentos muy detenidamente, ¿el mundo nos necesita bien vestidos pero sin gastar tanto?

 

El soldado negó firmemente y con la seriedad adueñándose de su persona señaló a un punto del plasma.

 

—Hay un mensaje entre anuncios, pareciera que estuvieran resaltadas ciertas letras a propósito, sin embargo no logro descifrar cuál es la última palabra que se forma. —El de cabellos grises entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar lo que le decía el otro.

 

—Te…Estoy…Observando…Eres…Un…Traidor…¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿H.Y.D.R.A.?—Esperó pacientemente una respuesta mientras tomaba gustosamente de su capuccino, Rogers lo imitó antes de hablar, sonrosándose por la sensación del delicioso café quemando sus papilas gustativas.

 

—No tengo idea, pero dudo mucho que sean ellos, H.Y.D.R.A. es más del tipo que ataca directamente y sin escrúpulos.

 

Maximoff le dio la razón y antes de que pudieran seguir haciendo conjeturas, Wanda entraba por la puerta del brazo de Visión quién vestía su forma humana, truco que había aprendido en Asgard. Su gemelo apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño regalándole un gruñido furioso al androide, los ojos escarlata de la castaña centellaban chispeantes listos para atacarlo si se le ocurría hacerle una escenita de _hermano celoso_. El capitán se apresuró a intervenir, levantándose y palmeando el hombro de Pietro pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, el _no deseado_ se llevó a la bruja consigo a buscar bebidas para ellos también. Dejando a su _cuñado_ y al americano solos.

 

—Debes aceptar la relación de tu hermana, Visión tal vez no sea humano pero…Es una buena persona, incapaz de lastimarla.—Steve hizo una pausa esperando una buena reacción por parte del joven—Además, no es cómo si ella fuera a estropear tu relación con Clint por miedo a perder a su hermano.

 

Puede que eso haya sido jugar sucio pero funcionó, el sokoviano bajó la mirada dispuesto a disculparse cuando la pareja regresara, el veterano le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda para que le mirara, cuando lo hizo le sonrió con sinceridad.

 

En cuanto la alterada y el androide tomaron asiento en la misma mesa que ellos, el platinado pidió perdón por su anterior comportamiento, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su gemela y un apretón de manos como tratado de paz de su—oficialmente—cuñado.

 

Tras comentarles la anomalía en la pantalla, Visión y Wanda se vieron entre ellos, con un mal presentimiento cosquilleando en su interior. Al no llegar a nada conciso, Steven se despidió de los tres, tomando su bolsa con su respectivo móvil y su vaso a medias de café, comprando uno también para Tony y se encaminó de regreso a la torre.

 

♥

 

Las puertas metálicas del elevador se abrieron dándole paso a la sala de estar, en la que se apresuró a dejar la bolsa de compra en un sofá para luego ir a buscar a Stark, que según lo dicho por F.R.I.D.A.Y. se encontraba en la cocina.

 

Al adentrarse en ésta le vio de espaldas, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar el frasco de mayonesa del estante superior, acudió a auxiliarle, colocándose atrás del cuerpo más pequeño y tomando el envase con facilidad, recibiendo a un muy enfadado millonario que le miraba como si en lugar de ayudarle le hubiese apuñalado por la espalda.

 

Tony le empujó lejos de su persona, poniendo las manos en su pecho y retirándolas enseguida como si el contacto con él le quemara, tomó el frasco y lo abrió desquitando su ira, agarrando después un cuchillo y los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un sándwich ignorando al rubio durante todo el transcurso, dirigiéndole miradas filosas de vez en cuando, Steve confundido se acercó nuevamente disponiéndose a hablar.

 

—Tony, ¿te encuentras bien?—El moreno no le contestó, pero tampoco le ignoró, se limitó a girarse, poner sus brazos en jarra y reírse cómo si el capitán le hubiese contado un chiste sarcástico, tras callar su risa, movió la cabeza negando mientras sus ojos chocolate le observaban con decepción.

 

—¿En serio tienes el cinismo de preguntarme? ¡Ay Capipaleta! ¡Puedo creer todo de ti menos esto!—Stark alzó sus brazos, haciendo ademanes bastante exagerados.

 

—¿De qué demonios hablas?—El de ojos azules se estaba desesperando, no entendía nada y el otro aún con su enojo se estaba burlando de él,  si había una sola persona en el mundo que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas en tan sólo un momento, ese era sin duda Anthony Edward Stark.

 

—No me vengas con el cuento de que no tienes idea de qué estoy hablando, dime Steve, ¿tan difícil era decirme que te gustaba la _comida rápida_?—El aludido puso cara de circunstancias, todo este tango ¿era sólo por comida?

 

—Tony ¿qué de malo tiene que me guste la comida rápida o no? Si eso es por lo que estás enojado, te invitaré a comer shawarma más tarde, toma, te traje café.—Exasperado el hijo de América, se giró rápidamente para tenderle el vaso de café que había dejado en la encimera. El castaño furioso rechazó la bebida, empujando bruscamente la mano que lo ofrecía estando a muy poco de tirarlo.

 

—Vaya, así que lo admites, te gusta la _carne fresca_ …Tan seriecito que te veías…Es que no logro comprenderlo, tú, el gran Steven Grant Rogers fiel devoto de la moral chapada a la antigua, ¿saliendo con alguien menor que él? ¡Por dios Rogers! ¡Irás a la cárcel! ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico, diecisiete?— _Pero ¿qué carajos?_   El acusado alzó las cejas tratando de procesar las palabras escupidas con veneno por parte del playboy, unió los puntos uno a uno, entrelazando las ideas, _¿salir con alguien menor que él?, ¿un hombre?...Pietro._

 

—¡¿Eras tú el que nos estaba vigilando?! ¡Por eso estabas en el parque!—Ahora fue el turno del capitán para contraatacarle—No sé qué tonterías te estás imaginando, Tony, pero sea lo que sea déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. —Con el dedo apuntando hacia él, continuó con su reprimenda.—Y una última cosa, no te metas en los asuntos de Pietro, lo que menos necesita el chico son problemas gracias a ti.

 

—Oh, oh, oh, ¿disculpa? ¿Primero me traicionas y ahora me gritas mientras defiendes a tu novio? ¡Creí que éramos _amigos_ , Steve!—Aun con todo y el cuchillo untado con mayonesa en mano, picó el pecho del súpersoldado, para después llevar su mano libre dramáticamente a la altura del reactor*.

 

—¿Traicionarte? Tony, no entiendo de qué estás hablando, ya te dije que yo no…—El cielo azul en los ojos de Steve se nubló por un instante al escuchar el tono de voz en el que Tony resaltaba la palabra _amigos_ , era una sensación extraña, cómo si algo oprimiera fuertemente su pecho y no era el dedo de Stark, picándolo para molestarlo.

 

—¡Compraste un maldito iPhone! ¿Sabes que es lo peor? ¡Está a mi cuenta! Pero, no me importa, tú, Steve Jobs y el imbécil de Maximoff se pueden ir mucho a la mierda. —Sin dejarle terminar, el genio se apresuró a atravesar la estancia y prácticamente correr hasta el elevador, eso sí, sin soltar el plato con su comida. Era un milagro que entre tanto alboroto haya conseguido terminarlo.—Por órdenes del pirata no puedo correrte de _mi_ casa, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer es prohibirte estar a menos de un metro de mi persona, si te atreves a acercarte haré que tu _bonito_ iPhone te electrocute.—Las puertas de metal se cerraron y la voz robótica de F.R.I.D.A.Y. anunció su destino, Tony se refugiaría en el taller, y no habría fuerza humana que lo sacara de ahí.

 

Decidido a no dejar las cosas así de mal, pidió ayuda a la IA para que le comunicara con Pepper, la pecosa contestó la videollamada al instante y tras escuchar el relato, le dio un único mensaje:

 

_“No importa lo berrinchudo que se ponga Tony, ve y explícale con peras y manzanas lo que en verdad pasó, sé que estuvo mal que te espiara, en parte es mi culpa y lo siento pero lo que te dijo fue injusto, y si él nota que en verdad te importa, se disculpara…No sin antes tú lo hagas primero. Mucha suerte Steve, te prometo hablaré con Tony más tarde pero ahora estoy por ir a una junta, estarán bien, no es como si fueran a comenzar una guerra por un malentendido ¿oh sí? Nos vemos.”_

 

Aproximadamente unos quince minutos más tarde, el Capitán América se dirigía escaleras abajo con una bolsa de shawarma en las manos, preparándose mentalmente para todas las sandeces que le fuera a decir el castaño, se aseguró de dejar el jodido teléfono en la sala por si a Tony se le ocurría cumplir con su amenaza, bajando el último escalón, digitó el código de emergencia que Pepper le había enviado al celular segundos después de colgar. Éste entró sin ningún problema, dándole paso al desordenado taller del castaño, podía escuchar _Shoot to Thrill_ de _AC/DC_ cómo música de fondo, aquello le desconcertó de sobremanera, según tenía entendido, cuando el genio se enfadaba acostumbraba oír a su banda preferida a un volumen estridente, así que inundado por su curiosidad se adentró hasta llegar al fondo del taller, ahí sentado en el sofá que él mismo había llevado—para que el ingeniero durmiera un poco y no se matase trabajando—estaba Bruce Banner, hablando animadamente con el sujeto de sus problemas.

 

Se arrepintió al instante de haber querido arreglar las cosas en primer lugar.

 

Luego, el azul de sus ojos se tornó profundo, como si fuesen un par de llamas que comenzaban a encenderse, ansiosas por achicharrar al doctor y al hombre de hierro.

 

Un ruido seco, provocado por la bolsa de comida chocando frenéticamente contra el suelo, hizo que los dos hombres de ciencia fijaran su atención en él, el de gafas se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente, no sin antes cubrir a Tony con un brazo por si Steve dominado por la ira le golpeaba, el rubio dio dos pasos hacia el frente, encarando al moreno que seguía impasible en su asiento, rodando los ojos en cuanto notó la expresión furiosa deformar las facciones en el rostro del soldado.

 

—¿Y el que te traiciona soy yo verdad? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo mucho que sufrió Nat buscándolo? ¿Siempre supiste dónde estaba no es así, Stark?—El hijo de América continuaba juzgándole ferozmente con sus poderosos zafiros.

 

—¡Oye, tranquilo viejo! No eres el único que ha estado viviendo en _mi_ casa sin mi permiso, yo _también_ me acabo de enterar, y antes de que empieces con tu mierda, déjame decirte que lo que menos necesita _Brucie_ en éste momento es un regaño de un viejo cascarrabias. —Demasiadas preguntas atiborraron la mente de Iron Man, sin embargo ninguna logró disipar su respuesta, le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina.

 

El científico quiso intervenir y fungir como árbitro en su disputa, pero una negativa de Tony lo hizo quedarse en su lugar, aun expectante de cada uno de los movimientos del militar, el cómo apretaba los puños, tentado a estampar uno en el perfil griego de su hermano de ciencia.

 

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas a corretear a tu novio, Rogers? Sirve que algún policía te atrapa con las manos en la masa y te lleva de una buena vez a prisión.—Los rizos de Banner volaron por la velocidad en la que giró su cabeza de Tony a Steve, poniendo todo su cuerpo bajo aviso por si esos dos comenzaban una batalla ahí mismo. El soldado dio un paso más hacia Stark, viéndolo desde arriba, generando una tensión tan palpable que podía cortarse con los dedos.

 

—¿Sabes qué? _Tal vez_  lo haga, así puedo dejarte con él a solas, ya luego irás tú a explicarle a Natasha cómo fue que la engañaste todo este tiempo, porque no soportabas la idea de que estuviera con él. —Al decir esto último se alejó un poco del genio para mirar tóxicamente al _hombre verde_ , tras notar la mueca avergonzada y afligida que se dibujó en su cara, sonrió de lado y se dirigió hacia la salida. —Jódete Stark. —Soltó en el aire antes de azotar la puerta de cristal y hacerla añicos.

 

Ambos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio, Bruce mirando al millonario con preocupación exhalando de cada uno de sus poros, el asunto de salir a la luz y explicar su ausencia se había salido completamente de control, tirando su _plan_  al caño.

 

Por otro lado le afectaba en demasía que las cabezas del equipo se hubieran peleado así, él sabía la verdad por parte de Tony, el castaño no sólo había dejado a Pepper Potts por qué la viera cómo su hermana, era cierto pero era una verdad a medias, lo que en realidad pasó fue que el hombre de hierro se dio cuenta de aquello cuando aceptó haberse enamorado profundamente del capitán. Su asistente al conocerlo cómo la palma de su mano, le dijo que se había dado cuenta de su amor por el rubio desde que le volvió a ver luego del ataque  Chitauri,  seguía junto a él por miedo a que la malinterpretara y se distanciaran.

 

Al final lo que tanto ella quería evitar sucedió por un tiempo, pero por causas externas, él frecuentando más a Bruce y Virginia pasando más tiempo con Happy. Cada uno en los asuntos que ahora les correspondían, una atendía una importante compañía y el otro salvaba al mundo, pero siempre estarían ahí cuando se necesitaran; porque al final de cuentas eran _familia._

 

♥♥

 

Resignado ante la situación en la que se encontraba fue en busca de su mejor amigo para contarle lo sucedido, si bien el soldado del invierno no tenía ningún problema con el hombre de hierro, evitaba acercarse a él por asuntos personales—anteriormente y a solas—ellos habían hecho las paces y el mismísimo sargento Barnes se había disculpado por sus acciones pasadas en contra de la familia Stark, quedando como compañeros de equipo sin rencores entre ellos, uniéndolos su odio hacia H.Y.D.R.A.

 

—¡Estaba aquí, Buck! ¡Todo el maldito tiempo él lo sabía!—Bucky escuchaba en silencio las quejas de su _casi_   hermano, desviando la mirada ante _ese_ comentario. —No…¿¡Tú también lo sabías!?—Steve suspiró agotado, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus manos, apoyándose en sus rodillas, ambos charlaban en la escalinata que daba paso a la sala de entrenamientos.

 

—En mi defensa, ni siquiera sabía quién era…Salí una noche, a por un vaso de agua y me topé con el tipo en la cocina, creí que era alguien de la limpieza, pero cuando noté la camisa púrpura y las gafas supuse que era Banner. —El rubio lo miró con una chispa de enfado aún centelleante en su mirada, su compañero atinó a palmearle la espalda afectuosamente con su brazo metálico.—Relájate Steve, el hombre debe tener sus razones para haberse ocultado todo este tiempo, y te aseguro que es algo muy denso, ¡es más! ni siquiera se lo mencioné a Tasha, ella y él tienen sus asuntos, los cuáles a mí no me incumben.

 

—Entiendo tu punto pero…¿Qué hay de Stark? ¿Por qué guardárselo para el solo y no decirme nada? ¡Somos un equipo! …Somos amigos…O al menos lo éramos.—James negó divertido ante las palabras dichas por el capitán, _¿acaso todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el excéntrico millonario?_  Verlo triste con esa cara de cachorro abandonado, le recordaba a cuando ambos eran niños y él se peleaba con su padre por tonterías, al final Steve se arrepentía por todo lo dicho y corría a sus brazos por apoyo y unos buenos coscorrones que lo pusieran en su lugar.

 

—En eso tú tuviste la culpa, Steven, puede que él haya empezado la pelea, pero ya lo conoces y sabes que si le contestas de igual forma sólo haces que las cosas empeoren, debiste escucharlo y calmarte antes de gritarle semejantes cosas.—Haciendo uso de su papel cómo _hermano mayor_ golpeó suavemente la cabeza del más alto, sacándole una sonrisa y un quejido de dolor falso.—Ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio de años, peleándose porque uno no sube la tapa del escusado cada vez que lo usa.—Y ahí estaba su as bajo la manga, tirarle la indirecta a su despistado amigo para que se pusiera a pensar cuál era realmente su relación con el playboy.

 

Tal parece que su estrategia hubiera funcionado ya que el otro no hizo más que sonreír como un idiota al escuchar la palabra matrimonio, negando después nervioso ante la idea que se introducía fuertemente en su mente a modo de fantasía, colándose por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir extraño, coloreando de paso de rojo sus mejillas.

 

Buchanan se rió estruendosamente al notar el comportamiento que había generado en el siempre imperturbable capitán, provocando que el otro le jalara un mechón de cabello en señal de disgusto.

 

—Así que levanta tu patriótico trasero y ve a disculparte con el _enano_ , es muy probable que Banner ya haya hablado con él y le haya calmado las aguas…

 

—¿Bruce está aquí?—Su conversación fue interrumpida por el taconeo violento de las botas de Romanoff, que al escuchar aquello se encaminó hábilmente hasta una pantalla situada en la columna junto a la puerta, pidiéndole a la IA la ubicación exacta del doctor, una vez la supo, les dio una paralizante mirada para luego perderse por los pasillos de la torre.

 

—Mierda...—Dijo el _polar_ al viento en cuanto vio a un asustado Steve Rogers correr tras su pareja.

 

Lo peor de todo fue que segundos más tarde él también buscó la ubicación del científico para evitar que tanto su _socio_ , como el hombre de hierro fueran asesinados por su amada viuda negra. Siendo él, el siguiente en la lista de futuros homicidios cometidos por la pelirroja, después del hijo de América, claro está.

 

♥♥♥

 

Tres horas fueron las que pasaron probándose ropa los dos hombres que acompañaban a la chica Maximoff, terminaron cargando con varias bolsas que le pertenecían casi en su totalidad a la castaña, el objetivo inicial de su salida era para conseguirle ropa decente a Pietro para su cita y unas cuantas prendas para Visión cuando estuviese en su forma humana, cediendo ante cualquier petición de la alterada exigiéndoles que se probaran vestimentas en específico, pasando desde los trajes formales hasta la ropa de playa, deleitando las pupilas de las suertudas mujeres que al igual que ellos compraban en las diferentes tiendas.

 

—Bien, me voy a casa o no estaré a tiempo para verme con Crystal, ¡nos vemos!—Haciéndole una seña graciosa a su cuñado en advertencia de que lo estaría vigilando, caminó en dirección contraria hasta la salida de la última tienda en la que su gemela le había escogido una hermosa bufanda azul índigo que resaltaba armoniosamente el color cerúleo de sus ojos, deseándole suerte a gritos mientras le veía alejarse, Pietro pudo escuchar cómo Visión le ofrecía cenar fuera, ya que parecía haber problemas en la torre.

 

El mensaje no pasó desapercibido para el chico veloz, no llegando a afectarle demasiado, por mucho que hubiera una tercera guerra mundial en las cuatro paredes que ahora llamaba hogar, se limitaría a prepararse para su cita y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

 

Testearía que tan tensa estaba la atmósfera antes de decidir si se iría a pasar la noche con la muchacha o regresaría temprano, quién sabe, todo podía pasar, después de todo no es como si él fuera una persona organizada.

 

**_…_ **

 

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando estando apenas con un pie dentro del  recibidor se vio forzado a buscar refugio de tal catástrofe, al frente, a su derecha Natasha Romanoff y Bruce Banner tenían una especie de ¿discusión? No sabía bien como clasificar tal acción, ya que la única que gritaba improperios era la rusa, el doctor tras ella, le seguía de cerca, suplicándole perdón, con la silueta de la mano femenina marcada con carmín en su mejilla izquierda, signo claro de una bofetada. En una esquina, recargado en la pared, Bucky se mantenía serio ante la disputa, no es que no le importase pero simplemente sabía que no debía meterse donde no le invitaban. Saludándole con un asentimiento, aún con sus labios dibujando una delgada línea en una mueca de _“Por favor, llévame contigo”;_  Pietro cruzó el lugar, esquivando los ojos fieros de la pelirroja cuando pasó a su lado casi rozándole. Corrió lo más rápido que su alterada genética le permitió hasta llegar al primer piso, donde se encontraban la cocina y el baño principal, ahí vislumbró a un enfurruñado Tony caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida que daba al hangar, dispuesto a abandonar su propia casa, siguiéndole casi de rodillas iba el capitán, rogándole a todo pulmón que se detuviera, _“Que lo dejase explicarle y volvieran a estar como antes de su malentendido.”_  El millonario volteó al verlo para dedicarle una mejor perspectiva de su elegante dedo medio y se apresuró a darle indicaciones a su piloto personal.

 

Pietro se quedó ahí estático, sin comprender absolumente nada.

 

El genio estaba por subir las escaleras del avión de lujo cuando una marca de aspecto nórdico se grabó por sobre el símbolo de los vengadores, tras de sí un espectro arcoíris dejó ver al dios del trueno y su hermano, el dios de las mentiras.

 

Steve se puso en guardia mientras el rubio asgardiano se acercaba a abrazarle efusivamente, el moreno cruzó miradas con el de piel nívea y le ordenó a su _chofer aéreo_  que se retirase.

 

Tras el ruido de la _modesta_ aparición de las deidades el doctor, la espía y el soldado del invierno subieron a toda prisa para averiguar que ocurría, quedándose todos en un profundo silencio.

 

Bruce y Tony se vieron por un momento tratando de analizar a que se debía tan repentina visita, esto no era más que un plus a todos sus problemas.

 

Los héroes salieron de su estupor cuando F.R.I.D.A.Y. anunciaba que Clint llamaba desde la estación de policía, al parecer le habían arrestado por daños a un establecimiento público y acoso a una menor.

 

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decidí dejarle a Tony el reactor porque no me agrada para nada la idea de que se lo quitaran, pero es el único detalle que cambiaré.
> 
> Sí, la chica a la que Clint “acosa” es Crystal.
> 
> Si les gustó no olviden dejar un kudo o un comentario ♥


	7. E es por Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor es un misterio redactado en el idioma más complicado que existe, lengua que para aprenderla se necesita de un corazón dispuesto a dar lo que sea por quien se ama. 
> 
> Lástima que Clint sea un fracaso descifrando este extraño lenguaje.

**_E es por Enigma_ **

 

_“Está vivo…”_

 

Clint juró que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieron por un instante, dando paso después a un retumbar que incrementó hasta volverse una taquicardia, la suave voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. ahora en el cuerpo de Visión, se notaba serena, impasible como si fuera conocedor de aquello desde un principio.

 

La piel se le erizó y su sistema iba a mil por hora, _¿Acaso en su inconciencia le había escuchado? ¿Sintió la dulce caricia que le brindó antes junto a su despedida? ¿Sería capaz de responder a su pregunta cuándo despertara?_ Las preguntas bombardearon su interior como si la guerra no hubiese terminado. Sin embargo no lograba prestarles atención.

 

_“Su pulso es muy débil pero aún lo percibo, entró en un estado de coma, por eso no puedes ver sus pensamientos, Wanda.”_

 

Se olvidó del dolor en su costado, de la hemorragia que pronto se vendría si seguía moviéndose tan rápido, esquivando gente, equipo médico y hasta un perro que abordó al bote salvavidas, cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, la ignoraría, porque ahora sólo importaba auxiliar a Pietro.

 

_“¡Un doctor!”_

 

Rápidamente un rescatista se acercó seguido de otros dos y una enfermera que se encargó de suturar su herida, mientras él observaba como cargaban al muchacho en una camilla y lo trasladaban al interior del helicarrier, su gemela lloraba caminando tras ellos, con el protector brazo del androide sobre sus hombros. La mujer al terminar de vendarle le tendió un par de pastillas y ordenó las tomara de inmediato para calmar el dolor. Lástima que el medicamento no aminorara lo que le gritaban sus pensamientos.

 

_“Si los golpean, regresen el golpe…Si los matan, **revivan**.”_

 

**_…_ **

****

Maximoff participó en un proyecto años atrás abandonado por S.H.I.E.L.D. en el que fue encontrado un cuerpo de una raza desconocida, el cuál fue estudiado por los mejores científicos de la organización descubriendo que tanto su sangre así como sus tejidos contaban con asombrosas propiedades curativas, decidiendo que lo mejor era experimentar con dichas cualidades en sujetos humanos, dando como resultado mejoría física pero un grave deterioro mental. Las personas sometidas a dicho proceso sufrían de alucinaciones, dibujando bosquejos de lo que parecía una isla, alegando que debían darle caza a seres aclamados como _los Inhumanos_ , no teniendo otro propósito en la vida más que la obligación de acabar con los mismos. Fue así que Fury, quien recién había tomado el mando, ordenó quedara en el olvido donde estaría seguro de manos malvadas como las de H.Y.D.R.A.

 

Más tarde las circunstancias lo forzaron a desempolvar el proyecto, salvando así la vida de su adorado agente Coulson más no su voluntad. Por lo que luego de meditarlo mucho rato llegó a la alternativa de borrarle la memoria como una solución preventiva a la locura que se lo arrebataba.

 

Quién diría que Pietro se convertiría en el segundo paciente exitosamente curado.

 

Al carecer de recuerdos, cada vengador con el que interactuó se vio forzado a charlar cada cierto tiempo con él, exceptuando a su hermana quién claramente no se despegaba de él, entrando de vez en cuando a su mente, compartiéndole las vivencias de su niñez, así como el incidente con los misiles de Stark y su breve alianza con el robot genocida. De todos ellos el que más resaltaba era Hawkeye, quedándose incluso a velar el sueño del muchacho de cabellos blancos, cuidando que las pesadillas no le perturbaran. Debido a que nadie regresa contento de una visita a la muerte.

 

Los días avanzaban y la existencia del velocista cobraba sentido, al principio le fue duro adaptarse, pasando por las mismas reacciones del agente, temiéndole a cualquiera que se le acercara al punto en el que la vez que Tony acudió a verlo, éste se puso a la defensiva, maldiciéndole en sokoviano, Steve no tuvo de otra que sacarlo de la blanca habitación antes de que el joven recordara la existencia de sus poderes.

 

Visión ayudó de sobremanera implantando recuerdos, usando la magia de la bruja escarlata como medio, completando el rompecabezas psicológico manteniéndolo estable y en equilibrio.

 

A Clint se le iluminó la sonrisa cuando en una de sus tantas asistencias para comprobar la salud del chico éste le saludó sentado al pie de la cama con su ya característica frase.

 

_“No creí que te recuperaras tan rápido”_

_“¿Qué pasa anciano, acaso no lo viste venir?”_

Ambos forjaron una relación de estrecha convivencia, que se fortaleció poco después con el entrenamiento, en un inicio el Capitán se encargaba de ponerlo en forma, ya que aunque no igualara su velocidad le superaba en resistencia, además de que un compañero en su carrera diaria por la mañana no estaba tan mal.

 

Habiendo mejorado su condición física, le siguió la lucha en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, superando cada una de las pruebas impuestas de manera sublime.

 

Fue entonces cuando harto de lo mismo de siempre, el arquero ideó un nuevo ejercicio.

 

_“¿Y por qué eres un vengador exactamente? Digo, lo único que haces es lanzar flechas, ¿alguna otra especialidad?”_

_“Lo dice la persona cuyo único talento es ser el remedo azul y con esteroides de Speedy González.”_

_“Touché; aun así dudo mucho que seas útil a la distancia, soy más rápido que tus flechas,”_

_“¿De verdad? Pruébalo”_

Una versión superpoderosa del busca y trae, tardes en las que ambos se la pasaban jugando más que otra cosa, llegando inclusive a la enseñanza del uso del arco del espía al sokoviano.

 

_Se mezclaron a un nivel tan profundo que dolía._

 

Porque lo que Clint estaba sintiendo estaba mal, siempre lo supo, y no era el hecho de que le llevara más de una década al muchacho, ni que fueran del mismo sexo, todo se resumía a que no entendía el motivo por el que se estaba enamorando, el corredor era guapo, de gran físico y una personalidad coqueta, sumándole el plus de su sensual acento que lo hacía más galante. Quicksilver era tan magnético y eso estaba comenzando a molestarle.

 

Recuerda las primeras noches en las que le fue imposible conciliar el sueño lejos de ese cuarto de hospital, solo, siendo el único habitante en la granja que tanto él como Natasha construyeron como un refugio del mundo al que no pertenecían. Hogar en donde no habría ojos que les juzgasen, dedos que les apuntaran cual asesinos, armas y trajes que les quedasen como anillo al dedo. Ahí donde Clinton Francis Barton y Natalia Alianova Romanova podían vivir una vida como seres humanos, como lo que al final de cuentas eran…El par de hermanos de otra madre que se protegía, una familia.

 

La soledad se lo tragaba espantosamente rápido, sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad de las cuatro paredes que lo encerraban en su culpa, cargando con el peso de la pérdida obtenida por salvarlo a él, cuyo ser no tenía un lugar en este mundo que no fuera bajo la negra gabardina de S.H.I.E.L.D. ahogándose en las aguas de color cerúleo, tan tormentosas y opacas como la última mirada que le dio el alterado una vez cayó al suelo inerte.

 

Despertaba jadeante, con la luz de la luna golpeándole en su mirar nublado, así como la realidad y la incertidumbre de que nunca conocería la respuesta a aquella pregunta hecha post mortem.

 

_“¿Qué te hizo querer salvarme? Yo debía morir, no tú, era mi deber…Dime **…¿Por qué?”**_

 

Clint no sólo descubrió que probablemente aquel evento estaba predestinado, si no que si al universo se le ocurría volver a intentarlo se las vería muy duras con él. Puesto que no permitiría que se lo arrancaran de los brazos otra vez.  

 

_..._

 

Una vez los ojos celestes de Maximoff enfocaron su figura, no evitó el abrazarle como si lo hubiera estado esperando durante toda su vida. Una de sus propias flechas, justo en el corazón, de esas con la punta envenenada fue clavada en su pecho por el desprecio enmarcando el rostro del joven.

 

Dejándolo inmóvil, casi sin aliento, le apartó indiferente, zafándose prontamente del agarre. Barton se sintió mucho más desorientado que la persona que recién despertaba en un mundo nuevo.

 

 _El mocoso veloz se ha ido para siempre_. Pensó. _Y es tiempo de que me vaya con él._

Aún recuerda el estruendo de las pesadas botas de Rogers junto al rítmico taconeo de Romanoff tras él, gritando que no podía abandonarlos sólo porque sí, alegando que el frágil globo azulino al que llamamos Tierra, necesitaba ser protegido y ellos eran los únicos lo suficientemente capacitados como para hacerlo, pero que sólo lo conseguirían si estaban _juntos._ A _Ojo de Halcón_ no le pasó desapercibida la mezcla de perspectivas que delataban que las cabezas del equipo, dícese Steve y Tony, eran los predicadores de tales palabras.

 

Se mantuvo renuente a cualquiera que intentó convencerle de quedarse, Iron Man le ofreció hasta un traje y demás accesorios, añadiendo además que el doctor Banner le enseñó una receta para crear flechas radioactivas antes de marcharse.

 

Ninguno logró atarlo al equipo hasta que Wanda apareció delante de él, pronunciando una simple oración que lo hizo girarse sobre sus talones y ajustarse él mismo sus propias cadenas de _mercurio.*_

_“Él te recuerda…”_

 

Es ahora cuando Clint se siente flotar por más que sus pies tironean los grilletes que lo mantienen adherido a la tierra, aferrándose a una vida con el platinado a su lado, riendo y burlándose de él a ratos. Dándole color a su grisáceo cielo con su curiosa mirada. Batiendo a todo aquél que fungía como su enemigo en sus múltiples misiones juntos. Llevándose todos sus demonios a la velocidad de un flash, deslumbrándolos con su presencia. Justo en este instante de su historia es cuando parpadea y todo a su alrededor se detiene, Pietro se queda quieto, con una mueca divertida en su cara, su hermana ríe radiante junto a él, mientras el resto del equipo le observa con parsimonia en un gesto de total aprobación. Su mente firmemente le pregunta.

 

_¿En serio quieres deshacerte de todo esto por un tonto capricho del corazón?_

 

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida pero ninguno tan grande como el caer en picada por el amor de una persona con la que estaba en deuda. Caer rendido a los pies del mayor de los Maximoff.

 

Liberarse de sus ataduras no sería fácil, más no imposible, sabía muy bien nunca podría desenredar los nudos hechos con firmeza, no obstante le quedaba una opción, la más viable. _Cortarlas_.

 

Tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera de los gemelos, evitar las irises azules en las cuales sucumbiría. Desentendiéndose así de prácticamente todo, regresando a ser un lacayo más de Nick. El insomnio llegó a él como por arte de magia. Convirtiéndose así en un devoto de la cafeína cual creatura nocturna, encontrando en Stark un compañero de copas cuando nadie los miraba. Coincidiendo de vez en cuando en la búsqueda de alimento que lo mantuviera funcional. Por eso es que no se extrañó cuando el espectro luminoso del frigorífico proyectaba la sombra de una persona. Detallando su baja estatura, el cuerpo tenuemente marcado, los rizos alborotados y el marco de las gafas de pasta.

  ** _..._**

****

Su taza favorita se rompe en miles de pedazos en cuanto la suelta y la gravedad la reclama, impactándola fuertemente contra el suelo de la impresión. Ante él se encuentra Bruce Banner con lo que parece ser un vaso de leche en la mano que segundos después se une a los restos de cerámica violeta.

 

La reacción que secunda su sorpresa es la ira, Clinton está furioso, ahora no sólo le debe dos dólares con noventa y nueve—que fue lo que pagó por su ahora difunto recipiente—sino también las horas que perdió la rusa lamentando su huida. Lo toma de las solapas de la camisa lila y lo estampa contra la alacena, Bruce tiembla bajo el puño que se aproxima directo a su cara, sin embargo Barton se percata de que el cristal y la imitación de porcelana no es lo único hecho trizas en la estancia y lo besa.

 

Ambos inician algo furtivo e indebido, tanto uno como el otro tienen muchas cosas que explicarse pero no lo hacen hasta después de liberar sus deseos carnales, Banner se llena de júbilo por hacerlo en los brazos de la persona por la que realmente huyó mientras la imagen dichosa de Pietro en el interior del arquero se termina de difuminar como una memoria distante. Atrapados en una red que aunque bien saben les matará lentamente los mantiene gélidos por sobre el ambiente.

 

El tiempo avanza y Clint se siente pleno nuevamente, retomando los entrenamientos y misiones en equipo, siendo cuidadoso con el contacto que establece con los alterados. Manteniendo una distancia prudente de la chica, puesto que podría ver a través de él, del sujeto de sus vacilaciones se mantiene al tanto desde arriba, con un ojo en él, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Viendo por su bienestar que claramente requiere se mantenga lejos.

 

Ha dejado de preocuparse, con el científico todo sentimiento prohibido es bien correspondido, no le teme al perder a su amante por culpa de su otro yo. Por su parte no dio detalles, acostumbrándose prontamente al recibir aquella sensación de cariño a cambio de caricias que con el pasar de las estaciones se transformaron en una frase que denotaba unión y pertenencia.

 

Los _te amo_ dejaron de ser nítidos cuando las peleas empezaron y nuevos miembros en el equipo alborotaron su rutina. El planeta se desorbitó en el periquete que le tomó a Pietro continuar con su _carrera_.

 

Barton era un espía y de los mejores por lo que no le fue difícil traspasar la seguridad del viejo celular del velocista, en éste encontró decenas de mensajes con una tal _B. Allen*_ agendada cómicamente con el emoji de un pequeño rayo al final de su nombre, cuyas conversaciones iban desde lo banal a lo candente, el rubio no quiso aceptarlo pero no había duda de que los celos se lo estaban tragando.

 

“ _Los arqueros son un grano en el culo._

**_¡Y que lo digas!*_ **

_¿Sabes qué es lo que me encanta de ti?_

**_¿Mi trasero?_ **

_Aparte, me fascina que entiendas exactamente como me siento._

_**Idiota**._

_No puedo esperar para verte._

**_Ni yo._ **

_Te amo._

_**Y yo a ti.** ”_

 

¡Qué sencillo había sido convencer a la tal Britney, Britanny, Betty o como se llame Allen de rechazar al sokoviano! Unas cuantas amenazas de muerte y estaba hecho. El muchacho cayó en depresión pero era un daño colateral que debía de pagar para que funcionase.

 

Todo iba viento en popa, el frágil corazón de Pietro no corría peligro de ser corrompido, volvía a sonreír y correr de aquí para allá haciendo bromas. Hawkeye llegaba de una misión de apoyo con el Soldado del Invierno y la Viuda Negra parloteando a sus espaldas, se perdió por uno de los tantos pasillos de la torre saliendo del rango de visión de ambos, escuchando de fondo solamente sus carcajadas, se paró frente a la última puerta del corredor más apartado y llamó a la IA, ésta se abrió atendiendo su llamado.

 

—¿F.R.I.D.A.Y.?

 

—¿Sí señor Barton?

 

—Avísale al chico verde que estoy en casa.

 

—Enseguida señor.

 

—¿Clint?

 

—¿Por qué no habías salido a recibirme, _Brucie_? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

 

Los ansiosos labios de Banner lo recibieron, mientras sus torpes manos acariciaban su cuerpo hambrientas de contacto. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando sintió que una corriente de aire pasaba silbando, el mundo dejó de girar en cuanto sus pupilas percibieron una estola celeste doblar por el pasillo. La red de falsedad que con trabajos había sido tejida ahora era perforada con las pesadas lágrimas de la persona que más amaba.

 

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Cada intento por encontrar al platinado había sido en vano, frustrándole a tal grado que decidió preguntar por su paradero a la más fiel de la casa, F.R.I.D.A.Y. respondió secamente que su objetivo estaba en una cita, él, colérico, indagó lo más que pudo hasta obtener una imagen y un nombre, esa chica se le hacía conocida cosa que lo desconcertó, la había visto en algún lado pero _¿dónde?_ Rápidamente las cinemáticas de los videos que mostraban a los pacientes del “tratamiento” por el cual Pietro fue traído a la vida nuevamente, se proyectaron en su mente tan vividos como si fuese él quien sufría los episodios psicóticos. Los dibujos, unos mejor hechos que otros cuadraban con la fotografía y descripción física de la joven.

 

_“Crystalia es de las más peligrosas, ella y su hermana, merecen morir.”*_

El arquero tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta diez para poder procesar el cúmulo de información que se le presentaba, Crystal era una Inhumana, quién según los archivos del estudio era la raza enemiga de los Kree…Maximoff ahora tenía sangre de los verdugos corriendo por sus venas…Sí se encontraba con la muchacha lo más seguro es que sus bajos instintos salieran e intentara matarla.

 

Definitivamente eso no iba a ocurrir. No lo permitiría. Entonces se preparó y marchó listo para realizar su advertencia.

 

Fue a esperarla al trabajo, se recargó en uno de los muros que daba a la salida trasera del local. Crystal salió justo cuando él recién se acomodaba quedando en una posición más cómoda.

 

—Hey, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?—La de hebras anaranjadas arqueó una ceja y asintió dudosa.—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, soy un vengador.

 

—¿Eres Iron Fist?*—Cuestionó con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

 

—¿Quién?...En fin, no importa, escucha, no puedes salir con Pietro, podrías salir herida y…

 

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer?—La pose altanera y orgullosa que hizo al poner sus manos en jarra y tronar los labios se le figuró a una mujerzuela que infringe las leyes, sin embargo no estaba aquí para darle clases de moral, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

 

—Un…¿Amigo? Mira niña, lo único que quiero hacer es protegerte, el chico es… _Es complicado_ …Y no quiero ponerte en peligro, de hecho debería estar llevándote a S.H.I.E.L.D. en lugar de estar jugando a ser Cupido…

 

—No…¡Aléjate de mí!—Chilló ella horrorizada.

 

Sin más ella se alejó a toda prisa, el pavimento se abrió en respuesta*, Clint se auxilió de una flecha cuyo artilugio en ésta evitó que el suelo se lo tragase, dándole seguimiento a la chica, para su mala suerte, el gerente del establecimiento le vio “acosándola” por lo que la policía estaba al doblar la calle esperándole.

 

—Mierda.

 

♦♦♦

 

Pietro caminaba a paso lento con dirección a casa de la mamá de Cassie, Scott le había llamado urgentemente pidiendo que le hiciera el favor de recogerla, después de todo no hace mucho que su cita le había cancelado vía mensaje de texto, por lo que sin otra cosa que hacer que no fuera escapar de la torre para volver una vez terminada la guerra, planeó una linda tarde paseando por las calles de New York, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol descendiera y estaba seguro a la pequeña le encantaría la idea, así que dándole un punto de encuentro a Ant-Man para que se reuniera con ellos después, tocó el timbre del hogar de la niña y Margaret le dio un guiño tras decirle que le mandara saludos a su ex y salir presurosa. Maximoff se quedó ahí parado, con cara de circunstancias sin entender la referencia, volviendo a la realidad sólo cuando notó el agarre de la manita de la chiquilla en la manga de su sudadera. Le sonrió y emprendieron rumbo al parque central.

 

**_…_ **

 

—¿Tuviste un mal día?—Una voz cálida desvió su atención de las suaves caricias al cabello de Cassie mientras dormía apoyada en sus piernas. Agachando el rostro para que Lang no viera su expresión, le invitó a sentarse a señas.—El mío estuvo terrible, aunque te aseguro que es un baño de rosas comparado a mis días en la cárcel. Aquí no hay jabón.

 

El platinado rió abiertamente ante semejante comentario, atontando los sentidos de Scott con el sonido de su bella risa, se sentía tan sincera, como si las veces que la hubo escuchado antes fuera de mentira. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules del más joven, notando el contorno rojizo que los enmarcaba, signo claro de que estuvo llorando largo rato. Quedándose así unos cuantos segundos en los que Pietro sintió podía ver a través suyo. Escaneándole por completo.

 

—¿Quieres un consejo? Cualquiera que te haya hecho llorar así no vale la pena.—Dijo acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, para luego subir y desordenar su cabello.—¿Nos quedaremos toda la tarde aquí viendo la vida pasar o vamos a divertirnos?

Sin previo avisó su celular resonó, ocasionando que la niña se removiera al tiempo que despertaba. 

 

**_"Clint está en la cárcel."_ **

 

Leyó el texto en la pantalla en voz alta.

—¿Irás?—Cuestionó el castaño dubitativo.

—No.

_Y el **enigma** del amor comenzaba lentamente a ser descifrado._

 

**_Continuará…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mercurio es el nombre/traducción que se le dio a Quicksilver en español.
> 
> *B. Allen es claramente un él y no es otro que Barry Allen, aka Flash. Sólo que Clint fue muy ingenuo como para notarlo.
> 
> *Aquí Barry hace referencia a Green Arrow.
> 
> *Crystal y Medusa, la princesa y reina de los Inhumanos, Medusa es cool, Crystal también pero...Me hace enojar >:(
> 
> *En los cómics nunca topan a Hawkeye, la única vez que lo "reconocen" le dicen Iron Fist / Puño de Hierro xD
> 
> *Los poderes de Crystal incluyen el manejo/control de los elementos


	8. F es por Falacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque si él decía que su vida amorosa estaba llena de felicidad, era completamente una falacia.

Sintió unas manos ásperas recorrerle con fiereza, cómo los dedos largos delineaban cada centímetro de su abdomen por sobre la tela, arrancándole suspiros cada que los besos húmedos repasaban cierto perímetro en la piel de su ahora sensible cuello. Dio un respingo al notar que otro par de manos se unía al festival de caricias hacia su persona, éstas se sentían mucho más delicadas tal que en lugar de expresar deseo quisieran demostrarle una sensación por demás inocente, impregnando amor en cada toque a su epidermis.

Scott se removía, inquieto en las ardientes sábanas blancas, estremeciéndose cada que el tacto de los dos hombres le invadía. Un rayo iluminó la estancia, dibujando así con su luminiscencia las dos siluetas que le torturaban para poderles reconocer mejor; uno era joven, alto y fornido, de cuerpo escultural, tallado a mano por los mismísimos dioses, desentonando por completo con los risos que con su rebeldía enmarcaban su rostro angelical. El otro era un poco más menudo, pero sin perder el atractivo de los músculos trabajados, de piel morena, contrastando nítidamente con la nívea del otro chico, éste lucía mayor, dejando que la experiencia puliera en él las facciones masculinas que tanto aportaban a su portentosa personalidad.

El retumbar del trueno, consecuencia de la tormenta que azotaba tanto su mente como el cielo, le hizo fruncir los párpados, apretándolos con fuerza presa de la confusión. El manoseo se esfumó por arte de magia pero esa tranquilidad fue efímera, pronto las palmas de Sam Wilson le rasguñaban cual zarpas la ropa, dejando tras de sí las marcas de sus uñas en la zona más frágil del vientre. Su espalda se curvó, en un vago intento por ahogar un alarido, él no merecía tal sufrimiento.

¿Por qué le lastimaba de semejante manera? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal maltrato?

_"Amarme; te enamoraste de la persona equivocada."_

Las palabras de Falcon, quemaban, por la manera en la que fueron dichas, el veneno hervía en su aliento, con cada soplo hacia su piel, la barba del soldado le raspaba la mejilla, erizándose al contacto de las comisuras de sus labios elevándose para formar una sonrisa felina que le causaba temblores internos. Su alma, no, su corazón le temía.

Era altamente probable que las huellas digitales de su captor se marcaran en su piel rosada, creándole moretones, heridas de una guerra que nunca en su vida sería capaz de ganar, la del desamor.

Poco a poco el rudo trato se desvanecía, Lang se reconfortó con los círculos imaginarios que se trazaban encima suyo, estos no hacían más que tensar su cuerpo, gracias a la sensación de bálsamo que atinaban a darle. La lluvia cesó en el exterior y un halo de luz le obligó a abrir los ojos, sus orbes esmeraldas chocaron de frente con los brillantes zafiros de Maximoff.

Un simple contacto de bocas, los músculos rosas y ajenos embonaron a la perfección con los suyos. En un movimiento tan suave, no más allá de un roce, que terminó en un enlace de sentimientos que le hizo flotar. Se quedó quieto a la espera de un ataque agresivo de su parte pero a cambio obtuvo el abrazo más sincero que pudo recibir en su vida.

_"¿Acaso no lo viste venir?"_

Y el rebote de las gotas de agua contra el cristal en la ventana silenció la risa infantil del joven de cabellos blancos.

_Fue entonces que Scott cayó..._

De la cama, rodando por el suelo hasta alcanzar la puerta que obviamente estaba abierta, ésta daba al pasillo hacia la habitación de Cassie, se estaba quedando con él en su modesto apartamento. Luego de echarle un borroso vistazo, talló su rostro con sus manos, volviendo a la realidad, enfocándose la lamparilla que alumbraba sobre la cómoda el sueño de su hija. Al parecer se mantenía absorta a lo ruidoso que había sido su padre al despertar. Porque si de algo estaba absolutamente seguro era que un sonoro gemido sirvió como alarma para su persona. Abochornado se metió a la ducha, a bañarse con agua fría. Importándole poco que no faltase mucho para que amaneciera, tenía que deshacerse de  _"su problema"_  y enfriarse la cabeza, sobretodo olvidar la parte en la que Pietro le besaba.

_¡Es sólo un niño! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ...¿Regresar a la cárcel? Sí. Valía la pena arriesgarse._

* * *

Si Scott Lang decía que su vida amorosa estaba llena de felicidad era claramente una  _falacia_.

Empezando con su matrimonio el cuál definía era bastante parecido a la guerra de Vietnam, ya que haberse atrevido a ir fue el primer error. Margaret perdió poco a poco el interés y cuando todo apuntaba a darlo por sentado, llegó Cassie; Scott había encontrado la alegría que necesitaba en sus días de la mano de su hija. Aunque cómo todo lo bueno en su existencia, tenían que arrebatársela tarde o temprano.

La presión económica por parte de su ahora ex esposa fue tanta que se vio en la obligación de comenzar a robar, llegando así como lo que se conoció como uno de los robos más grandes de la historia, cuya firma había sido el auto reposando al fondo de la piscina. Obviamente...Lo pillaron; era el siglo XXI y una casa de tal infraestructura sin cámaras sería una maravilla del destino, pero claro, a Scott no le pasaban cosas así.

Tras cumplir con su condena en la cárcel, un científico loco y su ejército de hormigas acudió a su rescate, técnicamente él le robó primero, simples detalles.

Entrenó por aquí, convivió con hormigas por allá y se ganó el aprecio de Hank al igual que la aprobación de su hija a tal grado que hubo atracción mutua para así poder iniciar  _"algo"_.

No es cómo si pudiera decir que aquello que tuvo con Hope fuera una relación con todo el sentido que conllevaba semejante palabra, sí, se habían besado, ido a citas e incluso se acostaron, pero de ahí en fuera no hubo más. A simple vista, Van Dyne se enamoró más de su nuevo empleo que de él. Dicho esto...Scott dudaba de sobremanera que ella siquiera sintiera algo parecido al amor o cariño hacia su persona. Mes y medio de excusas tontas y sin sentido incluso para Lang,  _Wasp_ declaró de una buena vez que no le complacía perder el tiempo fingiendo salir con alguien qué, aunque valía totalmente la pena, no le complementaba en su totalidad; no eran capaces ni de sobresalir combatiendo juntos... _Por ahora_. Contando aún con los brazos abiertos del doctor Pym para que regresara a vivir a su mansión cuando le placiera y el sabor de los labios pintados con lápiz labial de color cereza despidiéndose, avisando que probablemente en un futuro serían capaces de volverlo a intentar.

Las misiones de Hank sumadas a su cargo en Industrias Pym, le brindaban la suficiente estabilidad económica cómo para hacerse independiente, ¡no duraría ni un día más viviendo con Luis! Su comida era grandiosa...¡Pero las fiestas y la constante planificación para robos de bajo perfil lo estaban matando lentamente! Con hogar propio y un trabajo fijo, el juez fue benevolente respecto a las visitas con su pequeña. Lástima que lo bueno le dure un respiro solamente.

Los problemas se manifestaban cual nubes en su cielo, nublando en los días más soleados, curiosamente éstos evolucionaban, tal que su último tope en el camino llegó a manos de una periodista, no, mejor aún, de un vengador.

_¡Santa Virgen de Las Macarenas!_

_El tipo del jetpack con alas ¿huh? estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero, combinando a la perfección con esa sonrisa ladina._

_¡¿LO IBA A ARRESTAR?!_

Lo más viable es hacer una pequeña pausa explicando cómo y para qué fue que entró Sam Wilson a la vida de Scott Lang.

Una completa locura, de todas las malas bromas que pudieran hacerle, ésta sin dudas es la peor. El tipo no sólo entro de manera ruda e imponente a su casa. Argumentando que era una misión de carácter oficial, ordenando que se pusiera el traje y lo acompañara. Evidentemente, Scottie se quedó ahí estático en la entrada con cara de circunstancias atinando a preguntar lo único que rondaba por su mente.

_"¿Iré a la cárcel? Por qué de ser así, el traje no es mío y... ¡He estado apelando por la justicia! Tengo una buena vida y...No ahora por favor."_

Una risa y una negación mediante un movimiento con la cabeza fue su única respuesta; lo siguiente que recuerda es estar estrechando eufóricamente la mano del mismísimo Capitán América, con los Maximoff a su espalda, War Machine a su izquierda y con Visión atravesando,  _literalmente_ , la estancia en su dirección... _Irreal._

Tuvo que pasar por muchísimas pruebas físicas y mentales, además de la aprobación del Hombre de Hierro. Sam se mantuvo cada segundo a su lado, brindándole apoyo y consejos cada que podía, estableciendo así una sana amistad, pronto llegaron a salir a beber, unas cuantas noches de chicos nada más. Sin embargo la cercanía en los entrenamientos, las misiones que rápidamente los agrupaban y lo atractivo que resultó  _Falcon_  al correr, hacer flexiones y demás; lo traían fuera de órbita. Seguramente había dejado su sentido común en el suelo cuando se resbaló hace una semana en pleno recibidor principal, cayendo por consecuencia de la escalinata.

Por que, sólo en su más guajira fantasía, un super héroe de tal magnitud se fijaría en él. La ilusión plagada de sonrisas y esos abrazos "amistosos" en los que pasaba uno de sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, trayéndole hacia su pecho con fuerza...

Sí, definitivamente estaba alucinando.

No fue hasta que en una misión de suma importancia que la declaración para la que tanto estuvo ensayando murió en su garganta de tal manera que evitó contacto alguno con el moreno. La razón fue sumamente sencilla, empezando con que...Indirectamente hablando, Steve fue el culpable. Bien decía su abuela: _"No escuches las conversaciones ajenas"._

Ese día le jodió desde que los primeros rayos de sol, dándole directo en la cara, lo despertaron. No conseguía niñera para Cassie; Wilson le escogió como compañero para viajar a Japón, Rusia y de regreso a EUA, disponiendo de catorce horas de su tiempo sin consideración. Justo cuando creyó que todo se estaba recomponiendo se enteró de la verdad. No obstante, la manera en la que lo hizo no fue nada  _delicada._

* * *

 

_Flashback_

Iban apenas en la segunda de cinco horas de vuelo, no estaban ni cerca del continente asiático, Scott desviaba su atención tratando de concentrarse en resolver el crucigrama que previamente Cassie había recortado de la caja de cereal esa mañana. El tema eran películas de terror y el castaño siendo tan asustadizo, no era un gran conocedor en ese ámbito. F.R.I.D.A.Y. quien era algo así como la mejor amiga de todos, le ayudaba leyendo breves resúmenes de las cintas más famosas del género por el intercomunicador. Esto bajo la expectante mirada de un malhumorado Falcon sobre cada una de sus acciones; la tensión era tanta que se armó de valor para indagar en busca de una explicación. Él ya conocía el origen de su comportamiento hostil pero no era suficiente, tenía que escucharlo a voz de su merced.

—¿Pasa algo? —El tono dubitativo no sonaba tan demandante cómo esperaba, evidentemente su compañero lo notó.

—Necesito que me demuestres que Steve se equivoca. —Contrario al suyo, las palabras hicieron eco, agresivas, en las paredes el Quinjet.

—¿Ah?

—El Cap no confía en ti, no después de que conoció a tus... _Amigos._ —Una cosa es desconfiar de uno de los ladrones más famosos de la historia, pero ¿de Luis y la pandilla? Infaliblemente, lo estaba vacilando.

—No entiendo a que te refieres....

— ¿De verdad? No te hagas el tonto conmigo Lang,  _tu gente_  sigue robando, creí que ya no te gustaba esa vida,  _tienes_  que alejarte de ellos. — El tono despectivo destilaba veneno con cada sílaba pronunciada.

—No.

—¿Disculpa?—La ceja alzada ante su negativa denotaba molestia, Scott se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso y lo sabía.

—Ni tú, ni el chico con mallas estuvieron ahí cómo para hablar así de ellos, sí, puede que sigan en el negocio pero no lo entiendes, ¡ahora les robamos a los malos!—Se abalanzó con las palabras, manteniendo una postura firme, ya que sin darse cuenta ambos se habían puesto de pie, encarándose.

—Claro, eso lo justifica todo ¿no?—Sam seguía cruzado de brazos, en su sitio, mirándole por sobre el hombro.

—Dí lo que quieras, no tengo nada que justificarte, ni a ti, ni a nadie. —El moreno le tomó del antebrazo, girándolo violentamente.

—Pensé que ser la persona que te gusta bastaba para que me hicieses caso, veo que me equivoqué, en fin, ¿qué se le va a hacer?—Subió y bajó los hombros con desfachatez.—Prepárate y no estorbes, haremos escala para recoger un paquete antes de llegar a Tokio. Por favor, no lo estropees. —Soltó su agarre y se giró caminando a pasos lentos hacia la cabina de mando. —¡Disfruta de nuestra misión! No puedo sacarte del equipo, pero sí hacer que ésta sea la última juntos.

Para no hacer el cuento más largo, todo terminó en fracaso, el dichoso mandatario traidor y su reunión ultra secreta resultó ser una fiesta gay, al puro estilo de los 43, dejemos  _"implícito"_  el hecho de que a nuestro desafortunado Hombre Hormiga le tocó fingir ser amante del moreno para facilitar la entrada, el traje falló en el momento exacto. Echando por la borda su magnífico plan. El aristócrata fue tan amable con ellos que les rogó por que se dieran un beso, alegando que eran una pareja visualmente agradable, a Scott le temblaron las piernas cuando Sam procedió a tomarlo de la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla, él correspondió el gesto, enredando sus manos al rededor de su cuello. Ambos disfrutaron del contacto a tal punto que hubo una batalla de lenguas por el dominio cuando este se intensificó. Las caricias arribaron y el hombre aplaudía a gritos, festejando por verlos estremecerse, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y finalmente se separaron.

A continuación le siguieron las siete horas de vuelo más incómodas de toda su maldita vida. Lang trató de romper el penetrante silencio a tan solo estar a treinta minutos de la torre, inesperadamente Wilson le robó la palabra y habló.

—No.

—¿No, qué?—Cómo deseó poseer los poderes de la Bruja Escarlata por unos minutos para saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

—Sé lo que te estás imaginando y la respuesta es no.—¿No se vería bien con el traje de Wanda? Por que sí, eso fue lo que se imaginó.

—¿Sabes que me molesta de ti? Que nunca entiendo de qué mierda estás hablando. —Refunfuñó harto de la situación.

—No siento nada por ti, físicamente... _No estás mal_ , puede que me haya dejado llevar por el momento pero no significó nada; ni una palabra de esto al Cap. ¿Me oíste? —Suspiró con pesadez, su coraje hacia el más bajo era algo que podía ver hasta un ciego.

—Lo sé. Sé perfectamente que algo entre tú y yo es imposible. — Sonrió.— Aún poseyendo tal información, me enamoré de ti. ¿Soy el idiota más grande no?...En realidad el más diminuto. —Su carcajada retumbó de amargura ante lo expresado.

—Pues es mejor que te olvides de eso, no siento, ni sentiré, nada por ti, me llegaste a gustar...Hasta que me decepcionaste, no eres lo que creí, Lang. —Aterrizaron en el momento preciso, Falcon saliendo presuroso por la puerta sin mirar atrás, al tiempo que los ojos verdes de Scott brillaban más que de costumbre por las lágrimas que paulatinamente los tornaban cristalinos.

Desvió la mirada a un punto fijo de la nave, buscando algo que pudiera cumplir con el cometido de calmar su coraje y, cómo caído el cielo, su celular comenzó a vibrar, Pietro estaba en el parque con su hija. Al final el día no terminó tan mal.

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

 

Prácticamente iba dando zancadas, pensó en correr pero tenía el inconveniente de contar con ese par de piernas de espaguetti que su  _"amigo"_  a cada oportunidad que tenía le echaba en cara. Tony se había pasado largo rato investigando las propiedades de las partículas Pym y él, por mandato de Hank, tenía estrictamente prohibido desligarse mientras las manipulaba.  _Ah, la rivalidad._  Sólo por esa tontería tenía que ir con los pulmones amenazando con abandonar su cuerpo, para llegar antes de que el número de su pequeña diera inicio, a un par de cuadras el tono que tenía programado para el mocoso veloz le alertó, atendiendo la llamada entre jadeos cansados.

**_"¿Dónde demonios estás? El show está por comenzar, Cassie y yo te odiaremos por faltar."_ **

_"No todos tenemos súper velocidad, Pietro."_

**_"¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"_ **

_"No hace falta, ya estoy por llegar."_

**_"Date prisa, mueve esos hilillos que tienes por piernas. ¡Corre!"_ **

_"Hago lo que puedo, Django."_

* * *

 

Maximoff necesitaba reparar su corazón hecho añicos, Scott quería olvidar un amor no correspondido.

Un roto para un descosido, ¿Casualidad?  _No. **Destino.**_

Luego de aquella vez en la que los gemelos se hicieron cargo de la niña, ésta pareció encariñarse de sobremanera con los mismos, convivían cada que se veían, jugaban y reían, a tal punto que a cada salida con el castaño, éste daba por determinado que su hija previamente les había invitado. Conformando una especie de fraternidad, Pietro en su mayoría, ya que su hermana, una vez formalizada su relación con el androide, se distanció, pero sin dejar de divertirse con la chiquilla cuando podía, para Cassie, Visión ahora era el novio de su  _"hermana"_.

El mayor de los alterados, por otra parte, la visitaba muy a menudo, negándose incluso a ir a misiones que implicaran cruzar más allá del continente, increíblemente, convivir con un infante le dio el balance de la que encarecía, ofreciendo la distracción perfecta, recordándole día a día que la vida se asemejaba bastante a una ladera, muy empinada cuesta arriba, brindando vistas hermosas, dignas de presenciar, aún éstas se basansen en los detalles más simples.

Por ende, su amistad con  _el chico insecto_  se estrechó, a un punto en el que, muchas veces cuando coincidían en las puertas del colegio, la pequeña los presentaba,  _cómo si hablara del clima_ , diciendo que tenía dos padres... _O algo así._

Scott ni se inmutó cuando su hija exigía salieran los tres juntos, o también cuando se dibujaba entre ambos, sosteniendo sus manos, Margaret también fue participe, arreglando encuentros casuales esporádicamente.

Todo marchaba con normalidad, no fue hasta que el festival de primavera llegó. El platinado se ofreció a buscar el disfraz de  _florecilla_ , para el papel una vez asignado en la obra teatral.

Ant Man fue bastante permisivo y cedió ante las peticiones de los más jóvenes para que no les acompañara y fuese una sorpresa. Su ex esposa, por el contrario, demandó les siguiera en caso se presentara un incidente que no pudiesen resolver, la actitud cómplice que desprendía cada que sus labios se curvaban le hizo desconfiar, pero obedeció y se deleitó con la imagen más bella de todas.

Pietro comprando con su hija, tratándola de una manera tan dulce, cómo si fuese propia, una postal que le gustaría guardar eternamente en su corazón. El muchacho daba la impresión de convertirse en un gran padre a futuro, cuyo único defecto sería el ser un consentidor. Tras su fotografía mental, giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso a la torre con una sonrisa. Pasado mañana sería el gran día y necesitaba aclarar que era ese extraño cosquilleo a la altura de su vientre. Un pellizco le decía que sólo después del evento lo sabría.

* * *

 

De vuelta al parque en el que por primera vez entablaron una conversación, Pietro y Scott, paseaban tomando ambas manitas de Cassie, uno de cada lado, respectivamente, columpiándola hasta que ésta se cansó y suplicó sentarse en un banco un momento para descansar.  _Deja vú_ , fue lo que halló cuando regresó con dos helados y vio al corredor acariciar los suaves cabellos castaños con suma delicadeza, tomó asiento a junto a él y degustaron en silencio el postre. Una vez acabaron se dedicaron a gozar de su mutua compañía. Un tema banal originó una nueva conversación en la que se quedaron enfrascados un periquete, desentendiéndose del mundo y perdiéndose en los irises de su opuesto, enamorándose de su reflejo. De esa versión entrañable y acogedora de su esencia. Fracciones de segundo bastaron para que la brecha que los apartaba se disipase y se fundieran en un ósculo, cálido cómo el atardecer a sus espaldas y dulce, semejante al bocadillo que recién terminaban de comer. Los movimientos de sus labios se sincronizaron, embonando a la perfección, cómo dos piezas de rompecabezas, un roce meloso de narices aderezado de una sonrisa sincera; enmarcaban el principio de una nueva historia, una nueva oportunidad.

_Añadir otro delito a su larga lista, ahora le daba igual._

Ajeno a la escena, Clint les acechaba a la lejanía. Asintiendo complacido cuando supo que todo estaba hecho, Pietro era feliz, también él. Volteó para abrazar a Bruce y depositar un casto beso en la comisura. Tomando el camino contrario al de la recién formada familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos, muchas gracias por leer <3


End file.
